


Arthur e una persona tutta per lui (o come il Merthur Fanclub salvò il Natale)

by cicia3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel quale Arthur è innamorato, orgoglioso e non ama i social network, i suoi amici lo spingono con più o meno delicatezza a fare la prima mossa, Morgana fa foto sconvenienti e Merlin adora le renne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur e una persona tutta per lui (o come il Merthur Fanclub salvò il Natale)

  
  
  
  
  
E' cosa risaputa che, per ogni individuo appartenente alla dinastia Pendragon, in qualunque parte del mondo si trovi, in qualunque epoca viva, le parole chiave che costituiscono il motto di famiglia non cambiano mai.  
Tradizione, Verità e Orgoglio: da questo si riconosce un Pendragon da un non Pendragon.  
Arthur è piuttosto sicuro di attenersi perfettamente ai criteri.  
Allora perché diavolo Morgana gli sta puntando addosso in modo accusatorio l'indice, belando che Arthur è un pisciasotto, che dovrebbe smetterla di farsi chiamare Pendragon ed optare per “qualcosa di più anonimo e adatto ad un idiota come te, tipo che ne so, Arthur Brown o Arthur Mills o Arthur Vattelappesca”?  
Passandosi una mano sulla faccia nella speranza di far scivolare tra le dita anche l'irritazione, Arthur opta per l'approccio razionale.  
Dovrà pur capire cos'ha fatto di male per meritarsi l'ennesima lavata di testa da parte di quella piaga della sua sorellastra. E se lei, come al solito, invece che spiegare preferisce aggredirlo, mentre tutti gli altri amici (traditori!) fingono di non afferrare le sue richieste di aiuto subliminali, allora non gli resta che fare il punto della situazione.  
Dunque, criterio numero uno: Tradizione.  
Be', questo lo sta rispettando in pieno. Come ogni anno da quando ha tredici anni, il ventiquattro Dicembre Arthur invita a Villa Pendragon i suoi amici (sorellastra sempre auto-invitatasi) per festeggiare insieme.  
Niente fiumi di birra o esagerazioni, di quelle si sono stufati tutti poco dopo finito il liceo.  
La giornata, che segue un programma piuttosto fisso, si apre con il brunch preparato da Lance e consumato pigramente nel salone di Villa Pendragon.  
Lance, il nobile cavaliere Lance, insiste perentoriamente per fare tutto da solo, tanto che alla fine gli altri hanno smesso di chiedergli di dividere i compiti. Arthur è stato quello che per primo ha rinunciato a tentare di fargli cambiare idea. E' inutile insistere con la gente testarda, e lui questo lo sa bene.  
Lance è...una cosa strana; per molti versi gli assomiglia. Forse è proprio per questo che Arthur lo odierebbe, se non lo stimasse e non l'adorasse tanto.  
Non c'entra il fatto che Lance sia sempre stato un cuoco così dannatamente perfetto, e c'entra ancora meno il fatto che in quinta superiore gli abbia soffiato Gwen prendendola per la gola.  
Da quando le si dichiarò durante una memorabile pausa pranzo con una torta Selva Nera a forma di cuore, una delle cose più diabetiche in tutti i sensi che Arthur abbia mai visto, Gwen non l'ha lasciato neanche per un attimo.  
Arthur teme che vadano insieme ovunque, ma proprio ovunque. Perfino in bagno, e non è sicuro di sapere cosa pensare a riguardo.  
Lance e Gwen sono la coppietta storica. Non perdono occasione per sbattersi le ciglia a vicenda nemmeno durante il brunch natalizio. Anche adesso, da bravi paladini dell'amore, si stanno mandando vibrazioni rosa a distanza, lui in piedi vicino all'albero, lei seduta a capo tavola, il mento tra le mani.  
Arthur si sta impegnando ad ignorarli, sul serio. Ma spargono un'aura così orribilmente zuccherosa per tutta la stanza che Arthur, proteggendosi le orecchie dalle chiacchiere di Morgana, non può fare a meno di sentirsi la versione sfigata del principe azzurro del gruppo.  
Non che quest'anno abbia particolarmente bisogno di sentirsi una versione impeccabile di principe azzurro.  
Comunque.  
Tra il brunch e il pranzo, il tempo viene occupato giocando a carte/Monopoli/Tabù. Gwaine vince quasi sempre ogni mano, e dopo tanti anni che lo conosce, Arthur non ha ancora capito come faccia.  
Anche lui, con le sue battutine urticanti e i commenti spesso fuori luogo, è uno di quelli che sulla carta Arthur odierebbe, se non fosse che non saprebbe cosa fare, senza Gwaine che gli guarda le spalle.  
Un tempo le loro madri erano state grandi amiche, le loro balie pure, e così Arthur e Gwaine erano stati sempre l'uno accanto all'altro, dal cambio pannolini sincrono nella nursery dell'asilo nido, alla prima sbronza, alla prima rissa (che tra l'altro li aveva visti rivali. Arthur aveva buttato giù un dente a Gwaine e Gwaine gli aveva fatto entrambi gli occhi neri; la prima sbronza era seguita quella sera stessa, subito dopo la rissa).  
Per questo motivo vedere Gwaine che scuote i capelli con disapprovazione fa scoppiare una bolla calda dentro Arthur che sparge l'irritazione lungo tutti i suoi arti.  
Gwaine lo sta guardando con quello sguardo alla “sei tu che hai torto marcio”. Non è il fatto che stia dando ragione a Morgana che lo disturba di più; è il sorrisetto di compatimento, quello, che gli risulta insopportabile.  
Arthur sa benissimo di non essere il più brillante quando si tratta di parlare di, ah, sentimenti. Sa anche che è Gwaine quello scaltro, quello che salta facilmente da un letto a una relazione, e se fossi io al tuo posto, principessa, non starei ancora a lì a farmi mille seghe mentali e immaginarie, e mille seghe effettive e solitarie. Se ci fossi io al tuo posto, quella meraviglia dagli occhi azzurri non sarebbe ancora libera sul mercato.  
E' questo che dice l'espressione un po' beffarda di Gwaine – e per fortuna che è il suo migliore amico. Arthur digrigna i denti, ma Gwaine si distrae perché suonano alla porta.  
Grazie a dio smette di dargli le sue lezioni di vita silenziose per precipitarsi ad aprire (mentre Morgana ancora parla, parla...).  
E' facile per Arthur indovinare chi abbia appena fatto suonare il campanello di Villa Pendragon: Elena, la perenne ritardataria che arriva in genere poco prima di mezzogiorno.  
Infatti eccola qui, che entra e si schianta sul petto di Gwaine (Arthur non lo vede ma sente un tumph, un oooh scusa, un figurati tesoro). Se fosse più malizioso, giurerebbe che Gwaine abbia messo il suo petto lì apposta per farcela finire contro.  
Leon e Percy continuano a insistere dicendo che tra quei due ci sia qualcosa.  
Se non glie l'avessero detto, Arthur non ci avrebbe neanche pensato, non sul serio. Ma Leon e Percy sono la definizione vivente della verità e del buon senso, e se loro dicono che è così, allora vale la pena ascoltarli.  
Sono i due pilastri più solidi della vita di Arthur, presenze discrete ma indispensabili perché tutta la baracca non crolli al primo scossone.  
Era stato Leon a spiegare ad Arthur che Mufasa era morto, ma che sarebbe sempre rimasto nei ricordi e nel cuore di Simba (ehi, Arthur aveva sette anni, la questione “morte di un genitore” era un trauma non risolto, e il Re Leone era sempre stato il suo preferito).  
Era stato Percy, in quinta superiore, a comunicare ad Arthur la notizia del fidanzamento dei signori Selva Nera. Ai tempi era il compagno di banco di Arthur. Aveva scelto saggiamente l'ora di matematica del venerdì, quella che ad Arthur piaceva di più, per fargli scivolare sul quaderno un bigliettino con scritto “Lancillotto e Ginevra...la storia si ripete”.  
Non ha poi tutto questo tatto, Percy, e neppure Leon, infondo, ne dispone. Eppure sembra essere proprio quello il quantitativo giusto di tatto che serve a svegliare Arthur nei momenti di confusione.  
Momenti come questo, in cui Gwaine ed Elena fanno il loro ingresso in salone, tenendosi a braccetto, e tutti i presenti in sala si scambiano scoccate cariche di sottintesi che Arthur, lì per lì, non afferra.  
Poi vede che Leon alza significativamente le sopracciglia alla sua volta e allora oh, va bene, se lo dici tu, Leon, dev'esserci davvero qualcosa sotto.  
Non di serio, non sia mai; Gwaine ed Elena sono agli antipodi della serietà, sia singolarmente che in coppia. Ma sarebbe falso se Arthur dicesse che qualcosina, quando fa buio e Gwaine ed Elena se ne vanno via insieme, non succede.  
Certo, tra “qualcosina che succede ogni tanto tra un uomo perennemente arrapato e una ragazza con una concezione molto liberale dell'amore” a “qualcosa di serio tra loro”, be', tra questi due concetti c'è un abisso.  
E' per questo motivo che per Arthur è stato piuttosto difficile da notare, l'avvicinamento tra Gwaine ed Elena – non perché lui sia emotivamente represso o altro, come Morgana ama tanto dire.  
Semplicemente, Arthur è uno che ci va piano.  
Arthur è uno che ci va coi piedi di piombo.  
Per Gwaine non c'è mai stato un confine netto a dividere una relazione costituita da scopate occasionali da una relazione...relazionosa.  
Le cose funzionano in modo diverso per i Pendragon – per Arthur.  
I suoi amici lo sanno, ed è probabilmente a causa della sua filosofia dei piedi di piombo che si sono presi la “faccenda meraviglia dagli occhi azzurri” tanto a cuore. E che, di conseguenza, non smettono neanche per un secondo di rivangare l'argomento.  
Se non fossero così odiosi nei loro tentativi di...fargli fare cose che non vuole fare, Arthur apprezzerebbe molto di più le loro intenzioni.  
Va bene, sì. Infondo, le apprezza comunque.  
L'importanza di avere vicino a sé delle presenze costanti che si preoccupano per lui, che pensano a lui, Arthur non la sottovaluta. Non lo dà assolutamente per scontato. Non può, non potrebbe mai.  
Arthur è cresciuto senza sua madre, imparando sulla sua pelle il senso del rimorso, del rimpianto, della perdita di quello che avrebbe potuto avere e non avrà mai.  
Arthur però ha i suoi amici, queste persone folli e fenomenali che si impicciano degli affari suoi e lo fanno impazzire e gli fanno da famiglia.  
Non si tratta solo di questa volta, della faccenda “meraviglia occhi azzurri”. Si comportano così da quattordici anni. Sono la sua famiglia impicciona e caotica, e non cambiano mai.  
E ad Arthur, anche se non l'ammetterebbe nemmeno sotto tortura, la cosa piace, piace da impazzire. Così tanto che proprio qui, proprio ora, con le mani a tappare le orecchie dal brontolio costante di Morgana, Leon che la guarda condiscendente, Lance e Gwen che si lanciano smancerie a distanza, Gwaine ed Elena seduti in due sulla stessa poltrona, Percy che distribuisce bicchieri per tutti, Arthur viene colto di sorpresa da una vaga, quanto assolutamente imbarazzante, voglia di strofinarsi gli occhi senza farsi notare.  
Non che si senta commosso.  
O...forse soltanto un po'.  
Ma solo perché lui ama le sicurezze, eh. E il suo gruppetto di amici è la cosa più vicina a una sicurezza assoluta e costante che Arthur abbia mai avuto.  
Esiste veramente poco altro, al mondo, che riesca ad appagarlo come questo.  
Già, com'è che ha detto lui?  
Pare che Arthur, dentro di sé, sia...un orso casalingo abitudinario.  
  
 _Sei un orso casalingo abitudinario. A guardarti non si direbbe, con la tua aria tutta da padrone dell'universo. Eppure, se non lavorassi per tuo padre, scommetto che non ti alzeresti mai dal letto. E poi, russi anche. E quando ti svegli vai in cerca di cibo come un animale appena uscito dal letargo. Sei un orso in letargo semi perenne. Il principe viziato degli orsi incazzosi, ecco cosa sei._  
  
“Per questo è ancora più strano, sai.”  
La voce petulante di Morgana riesce alla fine a filtrare le barriere con cui Arthur ha protetto fino ad adesso i suoi pensieri. Purtroppo era inevitabile. Con Morgana, ogni cosa è inevitabile.  
“Di che parli?” le chiede Arthur, sovrappensiero. Il tempo di pronunciare l'ultima “i” che rimpiange amaramente di aver aperto bocca, e impreca sottovoce, perché alla sua sorellastra non si deve mai chiedere nulla.  
“Merlin” dice lei, vittoriosa, alzando il mento allusiva. “Mi riferisco Merlin, a chi sennò.” Ed eccolo finalmente arrivato a inciampare nel problema che ha tentato di evitare fin dal brunch della mattina. “Non fare finta di niente, per l'amor del cielo. Ti sei sforzato per tutto il giorno di non fare il suo nome, ma scommetto che non hai fatto altro che pensare a quelle orecchie.”  
Se Arthur non fosse cresciuto insieme a Morgana, pure a lui la sua sorellastra farebbe un po' soggezione; certe volte è una vera strega, riesce sul serio a leggergli nella mente.  
I Pendragon sono davvero una razza spaventosa, Arthur è il primo ad ammetterlo.  
“Tu continui a ignorarmi, quindi adesso ripeterò tutto quello che ti sei perso. Ma in versione riassunta, perché non mi va di sprecare ulteriormente il mio fiato con te” continua la strega. “Stavo dicendo che è strano che tu ti sia affezionato a Merlin, ma è ancora più strano che lui si sia affezionato a te, bisbetico e arrogante come sei. Per questo devi darti una mossa e battere il ferro finché è caldo. Tradotto in termini adatti alla tua comprensione: fatti avanti prima che Merlin si stufi di te e dei tuoi modi pietosi e ti mandi a quel paese! Per l'amor del cielo, FALLO subito, o a mandarti a quel paese sarà tua sorella per la disperazione!”  
Silenzio in sala.  
Leon chiude gli occhi e si porta una mano sul ponte del naso, Elena fa cadere dalla bocca il pezzo di torta che stava sbocconcellando.  
Arthur si sente arrossire con furore. La maledetta strega non perde mai tempo, e la cosa più spaventosa è che Arthur sa benissimo che la sua determinazione non ha limiti.  
La soluzione ideale sarebbe comportarsi con superiorità, ignorando per l'ennesima volta il commento con elegante indifferenza – questo non gli garantirà la salvezza, ma almeno qualche minuto di tregua sì.  
L'elegante indifferenza tuttavia non riesce a contenere l'irritazione che la vocetta supponente di Morgana è in grado di suscitare in lui. Adesso, in mezzo al silenzio, rimbomba più di prima.  
Arthur sa che tutti i suoi amici sono uniti in un fronte comune che ha come obiettivo lo spingerlo verso di Merlin tramite una figura di merda, con risultato un probabilissimo fallimento.  
Una figura di merda stratosferica e un fallimento con Merlin. No, grazie.  
Hanno buone intenzioni, sì, ma nessuno di loro ha la più pallida idea di cosa significhi quella prospettiva, e se ci vorranno altre mille parole, be', Arthur sprecherà tutto il suo fiato per far valere le sue ragioni.  
Quindi apre la bocca pensando di liquidare la faccenda con qualche battuta acida, magari un po' pesante, ma Uther sceglie proprio quel momento lì per fare capolino nel salone. Merda. Ci mancava solo lui.  
Il mento alto come Morgana, dà un'occhiata intorno a sé valutando i suoi sudditi (c'è un motivo se tra di loro Arthur e gli altri lo chiamano il Re).  
“Ho sentito che parlavate di Merlin” esordisce brusco Uther, “e a proposito, nemmeno quest'anno hai intenzione di portare la-tua-persona, Arthur?”  
E' a metà tra un'accusa autoritaria e una tiepida constatazione, e se non fosse piuttosto ridicolo che Uther se ne stia nell'angolo a lasciare il suo parere sulla vita sentimentale di suo figlio, Arthur sbatterebbe la testa contro il muro.  
Invece grugnisce.  
Con questa ciliegina sulla torta, la Tradizione è rispettata in pieno.  
La scena si ripete quasi invariabilmente ogni anno. Arthur ormai dovrebbe essere abituato a vedere suo padre che torna alla carica con la stramaledettissima storia della persona speciale che lui sembra ostinarsi a non voler mai portare a casa. Invece la risposta che gli ripropone come un disco rotto diventa di volta in volta più isterica, e questa vigilia di Natale, dopo il trambusto e il rompimento di scatole emozionale per la storia di Merlin, il tutto esce fuori più o meno così: “la mia persona” non significa proprio un bel niente, perché le persone non sono di nessuno, e non vedi quanti amici invito tutti gli anni, non ti accontenti mai, accidenti? Perché “a proposito di Merlin”, poi? Non c'è alcun collegamento tra Merlin e la-mia-fantomatica-persona! Cazzo, siete asfissianti.  
Nella stanza cala un silenzio più gelato del precedente.  
Arthur lo troverebbe pure divertente, se non sentisse il bisogno di allentarsi il collo della camicia a causa della sua pelle in fiamme. Non è solito rispondere in quel modo a suo padre, e nemmeno ai suoi amici. La cosa lo mette immediatamente a disagio.  
Non è lui a essere nel torto, però, proprio per niente. E' un miracolo anzi che non gli stia uscendo del fumo dalle orecchie.  
Tuttavia, c'è una cosa di cui non ha tenuto conto: Morgana, l'insistente Morgana a cui non è mai possibile darla a bere, tra le altre cose ha un livello di esasperazione più alto del suo. Costantemente più alto.  
“Per l'amor del cielo, sii onesto con te stesso, Arthur!” esplode com'era prevedibile, sbattendo con violenza una mano sulla schiena di Leon, che le è seduto accanto sul divano (la sua unica reazione è il dilatarsi delle pupille; se ha sentito dolore non lo dice. Arthur deve ammettere che ha una forza di volontà invidiabile).  
Uther percepisce la brutta piega della conversazione, e come è comparso, scompare quasi comicamente dietro l'angolo. Arthur, ostinato, volta la faccia dall'altra parte.  
“Che ne è della verità...la Verità, eh? Quella con la V maiuscola, sai di che parlo” infierisce Morgana.  
Arthur grugnisce sonoramente, di nuovo.  
Certo che lo sa di che parla: il criterio numero due che contraddistingue un Pendragon.  
La Verità sta nel fatto che ogni anno Arthur non ha mai portato a casa qualcuno che non abbia fatto parte del suo gruppo di amici perché non ha davvero mai avuto nessuno da portare.  
Ed è qua che entra in gioco l'Orgoglio.  
Se lo ammettesse, non sarebbe più Arthur Pendragon. Anche se, vagamente, l'idea che tutti gli altri ci siano arrivati prima di lui ha iniziato a pungolarlo da qualche tempo.  
Ma gli altri non sanno tutta la storia.  
Certo, non possono saperla se Arthur non gliela racconta.  
Se Arthur non gli racconta che, mentre loro frequentavano nuove conquiste, si innamoravano, crescevano, vivevano, lui non trovava chi gli facesse pensare qualcosa del tipo “ah, ecco la mia persona”.  
Se Arthur non dice chiaro e tondo una volta per tutte che in verità, molti anni prima, aveva avuto quella specie di debole – cotta – infatuazione – ok, era stato piuttosto innamorato di Gwen. Ma poi era arrivata la Selva Nera di Lance, e il resto era storia. Ora Gwen è come una sorella; dopo di lei Arthur non si è più innamorato. Non davvero.  
Ed è triste, e patetico, e si aspettano sul serio che lui ne parli?  
E' davvero patetico, perché insomma, di tempo ne è passato parecchio, e con i giorni sono passate senza lasciare traccia solo relazioni brevi, brevissime, prive di un particolare senso.  
La relazione più significativa che Arthur ha avuto negli ultimi cinque anni è stata con la crostata ai lamponi che va a prendere ogni lunedì e venerdì alla sua pasticceria preferita: la Camelot, accogliente e gratificante e sempre la stessa, non gli riserva brutte sorprese. Non gli ha mai riservato sorprese, a dire il vero.  
Be'...fatta eccezione per una sola.  
Quella volta in cui, una piovosa mattina di due anni prima, si è ritrovato a maledire il tempo di Londra e la sua matrigna che l'aveva lasciato senza ombrello.  
Fanculo la pioggia, fanculo gli ombrelli e chi me li ruba.  
  
 _“Fanculo la pioggia, fanculo gli ombrelli e chi me li ruba, fanculo tutto.”_  
 _“Già, non è piacevole quando ti rubano l'ombrello e sta per venire giù il mondo. Mi sento, ehm, un po' bastardo a chiedertelo, ma potrei rubarti l'accendino comunque?”_  
 _Arthur alza la testa, trovando due orecchie improponibili e un paio di occhi di un azzurro altrettanto improponibile. “Come?” dice, vagamente isterico, le mani nelle tasche e un furioso rossore per essere stato pescato a dire spergiuri da qualcuno._  
 _“Hai da accendere?” chiede ancora l'altro, la voce carica di un incoraggiamento che si riserva ai bambini dell'asilo nido per farli venire fuori dalle gonne delle madri._  
 _“Non fumo,” risponde allora seccamente Arthur. E si scrolla di dosso in un gesto inutile le goccioline di pioggia, anche, per darsi una posa stizzita._  
 _“Ah...che coincidenza. Neanche io fumo.” Il ragazzo si apre tutto in un sorriso sconvolgente, spargendo entusiasmo gratuito senza un perché._  
 _Arthur impiega il tempo di un respiro per decidere di trovarlo sciocco.“Perché mi hai chiesto se avevo da accendere, se non fumi?”_  
 _L'altro si stringe nelle spalle magre. La luce danza sul suo viso, rosa per il divertimento e l'imbarazzo. E' completamente acceso, adesso. Arthur deve portarsi una mano davanti agli occhi, assecondando un bisogno che viene dallo stomaco, come per non rimane accecato da...lui. Tutto questo è assurdo._  
 _“Non so, mi è presa una voglia improvvisa di provare una sigaretta. A te non viene mai una voglia improvvisa di fare qualcosa che devi assolutamente fare?”_  
 _Arthur pensa alla crostata ai lamponi, e a tutti gli interminabili giorni che stanno in mezzo tra il lunedì e il venerdì. “No” mente, scandalizzato. Assurdo, davvero._  
 _Siccome le cose che non sa spiegarsi, Arthur le lascia indietro, un cenno di congedo con la testa è il rapido addio che decide bruscamente di rivolgere allo sconosciuto._  
 _Uno, due, tre, quattro passi, la pioggia ghiacciata sul collo, giù per la schiena, un brivido, una mano calda sul gomito: lo sconosciuto che lo afferra goffamente, tirandolo di nuovo a sé sotto il portico. Oltre il suo braccio, si prende pure l'autorità di rimproverarlo. “Dove pensi di andare? Sei senza ombrello, no?”_  
 _“E tu sei un arguto osservatore – ”_  
 _“Ti presto il mio.”_  
 _Arthur si libera dalla presa, vorrebbe anche riappropriarsi del perduto stato di solitudine che gli è scivolato dalle dita ma non sa come fare. Nel giro di due secondi si è trasformata in confidenza, e ora uno sconosciuto non è più tale ma è “il tizio che mi ha prestato l'ombrello davanti alla Camelot”._  
 _“Ti presto il mio ombrello, dai” ripete l'altro, scuotendo Arthur per la spalla. “Per ricambiare il favore, la prossima volta mi offri un dolce.”_  
 _E' serio? Lo prende in giro? Arthur non lo sa, ma il ragazzo ha un sorriso radioso che gli illumina l'espressione di un calore talmente onesto. Ha i capelli un po' bagnati, e, ora che Arthur guarda meglio, sull'angolo destro della labbra, proprio là, sotto la fossetta, ci sono delle briciole. Briciole di crostata di lamponi._  
  
  
“Insomma, si può sapere perché non hai invitato Merlin?” raggiunge l'apice Morgana, strillando, le unghie semi affondate sulla spalla di Leon. “Credevo che ti fossi convinto e invece hai preferito fare l'idiota come al solito. Ma è del tutto inutile che continui a tirartela e a negare l'evidenza, tanto nessuno ti crede.”  
“Morgana...Morgana...” dice debolmente Leon, che forse sta volta le unghie le ha sentite.  
“Ha ragione, Arthur, sai” interviene Elena, sputacchiando un po' perché nessuno è riuscito a toglierle il vizio di parlare con la bocca piena. A dire il vero Gwen continua a provarci, ma con scarsi risultati. “Merlin ti piace molto, no? Perché non gli chiedi di uscire come si deve, se ti piace così tanto?”  
Gwaine le lascia la poltrona, ma si appollaia sul bracciolo. Sospira, spostandosi con una frustata esagerata del collo i capelli da davanti al viso. “Elena, tesoro, non torniamo su questa parte della conversazione” dice, paziente. “Abbiamo già stabilito che non riusciremo a cavare un ragno dal buco tentando di far ammettere alla nostra principessa i suoi sentimenti per Merlin-meraviglia-dagli-occhi-azzurri, no? La cosa che si doveva fare era avere Merlin qui oggi, e poi avremmo trovato una soluzione tutti insieme alla loro tensione sessuale irrisolta.”  
Arthur inarca le sopracciglia, spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra. Non si azzarda nemmeno a tentare di interromperli – correrebbe il rischio di fomentare la discussione all'infinito.  
“Ma io non capisco” continua a protestare Elena, offrendo a Gwaine il mozzicone di torta rimasto sul piatto. Lui, con nonchalance, accetta. “E' talmente ovvio che Arthur sia pazzo di Merlin, dovrebbe essere ovvio anche per Merlin. Oh, aspetta, ancora non lo è? Cazzo.”  
Arthur sospira, premendosi stancamente il ponte del naso.  
“Arthur è schifosamente innamorato, lo sappiamo tutti, mia cara” infierisce Gwaine. “Ma è anche schifosamente uno zuccone. E così pure Merlin. E se ci lasciasse fare almeno questa volta, alla fine ci ringrazierebbero entrambi, ma no, Arthur ha dovuto fare di testa sua anche oggi, e indovina? Non l'ha chiamato...”  
“Può farlo adesso, però” suggerisce a sorpresa Lance, con un'alzata di spalle.  
Arthur si volta verso di lui con uno scatto così rapido che probabilmente la cervicale si farà sentire, più tardi. Anche tutti gli altri lo stanno guardando; il silenzio cala per la terza volta nella sala.  
Lance fa l'indifferente ora, si tiene impegnato giocherellando con una decorazione dell'enorme albero di Natale rosso e oro (puro stile Pendragon). “Voglio dire, potremmo anche pranzare un po' più tardi se riesci a convincere Merlin a venire. Dovresti provare a chiamarlo, almeno. Con la scusa di fargli gli auguri.”  
Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, Arthur adesso avrebbe trafitto l'amico. La voglia di sparargli addosso un “pensa a fare torte, tu” viene zittita da un coro di commenti entusiastici.  
“Sei un genio, amore” tuba Gwen al suo fidanzato, mentre Morgana batte le mani e scatta in piedi, deliziata.  
“Oh, no!” fa Arthur, deciso, alzandosi anche lui e indietreggiando di due passi. Questa è la fine del mondo.  
“Oh, sì! Percy, Leon, bloccatelo!” ordina la sorella-strega.  
Al suo comando Leon, lo sporco traditore, afferra con uno scatto le spalle di Arthur. Non vale nemmeno la pena tentare di ribellarsi, perché anche Percy si sta alzando pigramente per venire a piantarlo sul posto – e Percy è tipo l'uomo più forte del pianeta Terra. O della Via Lattea. O dell'universo in generale.  
Morgana stende la mano sotto il suo naso, le labbra rosse perfidamente piegate in una curva soddisfatta. “Cellulare. Adesso.”  
“Non vedo perché dovrei farmi trattare così da voi” brontola Arthur, ondeggiando il busto. I suoi due (ormai) ex-pilastri lo stanno tenendo piegato come una stampella.  
“Perché ti vogliamo bene” gli ricorda la voce di Gwen.  
Arthur gira la testa verso il tavolo. Trova l'amica che ammicca verso di lui, divertita. Conosce quell'espressione così onesta e pura, sì. Non si può contestare nulla a Gwen, quando ti guarda con quella faccia. Di nuovo, merda.  
“Che hai perso la testa per Merlin è un dato di fatto” continua lei molto lentamente, il tono di chi prende una situazione con le pinze per cercare di non far esplodere la bomba. Oppure scandisce le parole perché crede che Arthur sia stupido e non riesca a comprendere la sua lingua. “Vogliamo solo evitare che ti distrugga da solo la tua opportunità per essere felice...come spesso fai.”  
Come spesso fa?  
Lo fa spesso?  
Arthur non vorrebbe che la cosa lo colpisca tanto.  
Ma lo colpisce. L'impressione resta, forte, anche se ha poco tempo per rimuginarci sopra, dato che Lance interviene per appoggiare la sua fidanzata.  
“Sei senza speranza, amico mio. E' proprio ora che tu ti decida a farti avanti. Onestamente, è anche un po' imbarazzante starvi a guardare mentre tu e Merlin vi fate gli occhioni dolci.”  
E se quello non è il più grande rovesciamento della situazione del secolo, Arthur non lo sa cos'è.  
Trattenere una risata a questo punto è impossibile.  
“Lance, mi prendi in giro?” ulula Arthur con una lieve nota isterica, buttando in dietro la testa.  
Morgana prende di nuovo il controllo della situazione. Agitando la mano come una regina, fa rilasciare il prigioniero dalla presa delle guardie. “Muovi quel culo, fratellino” dice poco galantemente, rovinando la scena, “o ti svergognerò davanti al tuo futuro ragazzo proiettando un montaggio di tutte le tue foto più imbarazzanti da zero anni fino a sta sera – e ti assicuro che prima, durante il brunch, quando non guardavi sono riuscita a fare un paio di scatti piuttosto interessanti.”  
Arthur sospira.  
Finirà davvero che lo costringeranno a fare una patetica dichiarazione natalizia che potrebbe portarlo alla catastrofe?  
Altro sospiro sonoro.  
Non è più tanto irritato, solo...stanco. Stanco di essere continuamente frainteso.  
Non è che non si sia ancora fatto avanti con Merlin perché gli piace fare lo stronzo. Lo capiscono, vero?  
“Ascoltatemi, ascoltate. No, Morgana, chiudi il becco. Se poi lui...no, diamine Leon, fammi parlare. Ma cos'è, vi siete coalizzati in un fanclub per mettere insieme me e Merlin?”  
Non lo dice con cattiveria – non particolarmente. Non sono quelle le sue intenzioni, almeno. Lo dice con una specie di sfumatura affettuosa (un po' è anche colpa di Merlin. Solo parlare di lui gli fa fare cose stupide. Merlin gli fa cose strane). La sfumatura affettuosa però, già di per sé discreta, si perde nell'aria.  
Quinto silenzio della giornata.  
Sguardi nervosi e divertiti corrono apertamente tra i ragazzi – Morgana – Leon – Percy – Elena – Gwaine – Gwen – Lance – e che diavolo sta succedendo qui, che cosa si è perso Arthur?  
“Merlin e Arthur Fan club” dice Percy, stringendosi nelle grandi spalle. “Merthur FC, a dire il vero.”  
Nah.  
Naaaah. Arthur sorride. E' uno scherzo.  
“Abbiamo un gruppo su Facebook” continua Percy, la determinazione nelle parole pratiche, “e stiamo anche lavorando sulle tessere.”  
Arthur boccheggia, un afflusso di sangue arriva fino alla punta della testa. “Cos...pe-pe-perché io non ne sapevo nulla?”  
Elena grugnisce una risatina. “Ma perché sei un adorabile e retrogrado principe medievale che non sa usare la tecnologia moderna.”  
Arthur è allibito, la mascella tocca il pavimento. Nessuno sembra altrettanto scandalizzato, però.  “Non è vero che non so usare la tecnologia. E comunque, a che mi servirebbe saperla usare?”  
“Tanto per cominciare, avresti visto che Merlin ha messo mi piace sulla pagina del Merthur FC” è la stoccata di Gwaine. “E anche sua madre. E anche tuo padre.”  
“Non voglio sapere altro, no – no – no!” fa Arthur, tappandosi di nuovo le orecchie, e cavolo, lo sa che si sta comportando come un cretino, ma l'immagine di Uther che si barcamena su Facebook è già abbastanza terrificante. Senza contare l'idea della madre di Merlin che viene a sapere di un fan club su di lui e suo figlio. Senza contare che è venuto a saperlo Merlin stesso.  
“Se vuoi evitare che vada avanti tutto questo” dice Morgana, aprendo le braccia in modo teatrale, “lo sai benissimo quello che devi fare.”  
Arthur si guarda intorno.  
Lance e Leon gli sorridono incoraggianti, Percy gli fa un cenno amichevole col capo. Gwaine alza le sopracciglia e gli regala il suo sorriso più storto, mentre Elena, gli occhi come due palline da tennis, lo fissa carica d'aspettativa. Gwen gli arriva alle spalle facendolo sobbalzare un po', e gli accarezza il braccio. Il cuore di Arthur si stringe in una morsa calda e leggermente patetica.  
Lo sta per fare. Sente che sta per cedere.  
Oh, al diavolo, no.  
“Sarebbe inutile adesso” è il suo ultimo tentativo di opporre resistenza. Poi, in un flash improvviso, l'idea. “Ah! Aspettate, è inutile davvero. Merlin passava il Natale da sua madre, a Ealdor. Sarà già partito, ormai” dice, l'indice per aria.  
Ah, il dolce sapore della vittoria...annullato dalla visione di Morgana che sbatte le ciglia, spaventosamente angelica.  
“Sbagliato, fratellino. Pare che la madre di Merlin all'ultimo minuto sia andata in gita con le signore del gruppo di ricamo e abbia tentato di portarci anche lui, ma Merlin ha “troppa paura che la vecchia Bessie allunghi di nuovo le mani e la lingua”. Andrà comunque a Ealdor a trovare suo zio, ma non partirà fino a domani.”  
“Come sei informata” non può fare altro che tentennare Arthur.  
“Ovviamente. Adesso non hai proprio più scuse. Preferiresti che passasse la giornata tutto solo in quella trappola per topi che si ostina a definire casa sua? Al freddo, mangiando roba surgelata e consumando la sua già precaria vista nel guardare programmi natalizi scadenti su quel piccolissimo schermo televisivo?”  
Arthur ingoia a vuoto.  
Morgana non ha torto, sta volta. L'appartamento di Merlin è grande come una casetta per criceti. C'è  una macchia umida perenne sull'angolo del muro, in cucina – la famiglia di sopra ha problemi di perdite d'acqua. Secondo Merlin prima o poi la loro vasca da bagno gli precipiterà sopra il tavolo, con tanto di signor Golden dentro, intento a insaponarsi la schiena. Arthur ha sempre trovato allarmante il divertimento col quale Merlin prevede la distruzione di casa propria.  
E se succedesse proprio oggi?  
E se Merlin passasse davvero una vigilia del genere, avvolto in un plaid bucato, sgranocchiando patatine fritte e unte (Merlin mangia decisamente troppe schifezze), tutto solo e abbandonato, deciso a non chiamare Arthur per orgoglio proprio come Arthur si ostina a non chiamare lui?  
La gola gli si chiude in un nodo assassino che gli mozza il respiro. Arthur è sicuro di essere diventato verde quando Uther riappare di botto, marciando fino a lui.  
“Per l'amor del cielo” sbotta, e Arthur raddrizza la schiena mettendosi sull'attenti, perché quello è il tono inconfondibile del capitano Pendragon, e Arthur non crede che Uther si lascerà rispondere a tono una seconda volta, “parli più di quel ragazzo che di chiunque altro. Da due anni a questa parte hai smesso di valutare i 'candidati' che ti raccomando io, e prima almeno facevi finta di prenderli in considerazione e ci uscivi un paio di volte. E' chiaro che per te non è più possibile neanche pensare di avere qualcun altro accanto che non sia questo Merlin. Quindi è ora che me lo presenti e lo porti a casa nostra. O mi vedrò costretto ad andare io a casa sua. Punto.”  
Uther nella casa per criceti di Merlin, avvolto in un plaid bucato, seduto su una sedia scomoda sotto la macchia sul muro.  
Arthur si morde il labbro e chiude gli occhi per non vedere la faccia trionfale della sua sorellastra.  
Con quello, la discussione è chiusa. Per ora.  
  
  
  
                                                         
  
  
  
Il telefono suona e Arthur gratta le unghie sulla scrivania dello studio.  
Uno squillo, due squilli, tre squilli.  
Merlin non risponde. Starà facendo la doccia? La doccia gelata perché di sicuro lo scaldabagno gli si è rotto di nuovo? Sarà mica scivolato battendo la testa, goffo com'è è molto probabile, no? Sarà svenuto, Arthur deve andare a controllare?  
Quattro squilli, cinque.  
Ancora non risponde. Sarà uscito con uno dei suoi amici, invece, Freya o quello Will che Arthur odia un po', e adesso staranno festeggiando insieme, da qualche parte, e si staranno divertendo così tanto che Merlin non starà sentendo altro che il suono delle loro risate.  
Sei, sette, otto.  
Merlin non gli vuole rispondere. Merlin si è arrabbiato perché Arthur, temendo l'avvicinarsi di questo specifico giorno, non si fa vivo da trentasei ore. Merlin lo odia, come spesso dice, solo che ora serba nei suoi confronti autentico rancore e non gli parlerà mai più.  
Arthur riattacca. Si gratta la testa con furia, ruggisce di disappunto, si sente un gigantesco idiota. Poi richiama.  
Sta volta Merlin risponde dopo mezzo squillo.  
“OoofffArthuuurscusami” è il mugugnare che arriva dall'altra parte.  
“Merlin? Tutto bene?”  
“Sì sì sì, scusami, stavo cucinando...tentando di cucinare. Ma era una pietanza troppo buona per vivere, ha lasciato questa terra” e ride un po', e il mondo di Arthur si illumina di cose belle, solo così, e poi Merlin tossisce.  
Arthur abbassa lo sguardo, sorride appena sotto un'ondata di prepotente affetto che lo avvolge dalla testa ai pedi. Non si può evitare. Merlin lo fa sorridere. “Hai appena fatto bruciare il tuo pranzo, vero?”  
“...Come fai a saperlo?”  
“Si sente la puzza fino a qui. Vieni a mangiare da noi così evitiamo che ti avveleni per il fumo o per il cibo cattivo.”  
Arthur l'ha detto.  
L'ha detto! Cazzo, l'ha detto. Ed è anche suonato molto figo e molto distaccato. Grazie a dio che Merlin non può vedere la riga nervosa che ha tracciato con le unghie sul legno.  
La risposta che gli arriva, però, è muta. Arthur riesce quasi a vederlo; quello è il silenzio di quando Merlin si passa una mano sulla nuca e pensa.  
Sta pensando di non venire.  
“Lo so che è tardi...” inizia allora, tanto per dire qualcosa, mentre in cuor suo segretamente coltiva la speranza che l'altro gli dia buca.  
Così non finirà col bruciare ogni cosa che c'è tra loro com'è bruciato il pranzo di Merlin.  
“In effetti è piuttosto tardi. Avresti potuto chiamarmi prima...”  
“Già. Quindi non fa niente...”  
“Sono due giorni che non ti fai vivo, eh, Prat-dragon. Pensavo ti fossi dimenticato di me.” Arthur sente con chiarezza la punta di rammarico nella risata di Merlin. Soltanto allora suona un campanello nella sua testa e, dio, si è comportato proprio da stronzo. Le sue difese crollano miseramente solo con un sospiro spezzato di Merlin – non tutte quante, ma una parte significativa.  
Qualcosa da dentro inizia a fare pressione perché Arthur si esprima con un “Merlin vieni ti pregotipregotipgrego”.  
Ugh.    
“Pretendi che venga da te con uno schiocco di dita, Principe degli orsi oppressori e incazzosi?” si impegna intanto a sottolineare Merlin.  
“Ovvio” risponde lui, perché è davvero uno stronzo e non sa comportarsi diversamente.  
“Se me l'avessi detto prima avrei potuto preparare qualcosa da portare.”  
“Tipo stufato di ratto bruciato?”  
“Stufato di ratto d'appartamento bruciato. È un piatto molto nutriente e ora te lo perderai e anzi ti perderai qualunque cosa perché è molto tardi e sarò costretto a presentarmi a mani vuote”, e quindi verrà, oddio, verrà, “Oh...! Lo so cosa posso portare, invece. Lo so, lo so, lo so. No – no, non dire niente. Ah, l'adorerai. Morgana l'adorerà. Tra trenta minuti sono lì.”  
E Merlin chiude la chiamata.  
Arthur resta con il cellulare ancora attaccato all'orecchio, aspettando di sentire la linea riaprirsi e Merlin dire “anzi non verrò, non ho intenzione di farlo perché sei un individuo spregevole e non posso perdere il resto della mia promettente vita dietro uno come te”.  
E' molto poco da Pendragon, decisamente, stare lì con la guancia sulla scrivania, a ripetersi da solo che la sua fine è appena stata segnata.  
“Non capisco perché ho fatto questa cazzata” brontola. “Comunque puoi entrare, adesso, lo so che stavi ascoltando dietro la porta. Merlin ha detto che porterà una cosa che piacerà a entrambi. Anche se non credo sia possibile per noi adorare la stessa cosa.”  
La porta cigola, una striscia di luce gialla taglia la semi oscurità dello studio. I tacchi di Morgana fanno tap – tap – tap sul parquet. Arthur chiude gli occhi, e ascolta. Di là Gwaine ride sguaiatamente – è molto probabile che stia ridendo di lui. Gwen lo rimprovera, e anche se non riesce a sentire bene cosa dice, il suo tono materno è inconfondibile.  
“E' qui che ti sbagli. Una cosa che adoriamo entrambi c'è” dice alla fine Morgana, mettendosi seduta con un piccolo salto sulla scrivania. “E' Merlin.”  
Arthur, le palpebre ancora abbassate, butta fuori una singola risata vuota.  
“Perché?” chiede a nessuno.  
E' un perché generico; significa tutto e niente. Perché proprio io? Perché proprio lui? Perché mi faccio questo? Perché è così dannatamente difficile?  
Morgana, la strega che legge nella mente, sa.  
“Perché Merlin ti piace davvero e piace a tutti noi” dice, come se stesse ripetendo una filastrocca consumata. “Quest'ultimo fatto è un bonus, sì. Però sappi che ha passato il test immediatamente, a pieni voti, e sai quanto sia difficile passare il mio test. Se non fosse stato proprio quello giusto per te non avremmo mai insistito così, stanne certo. Perché ti conosciamo bene e sappiamo che sareste perfetti, Arthur, perfetti, dato che siete orribilmente complementari. Perché nessuno di noi ti ha mai visto voler bene a qualcuno con una tale intensità. E perché, che tu lo voglia credere o no, vederti felice ci appaga tanto quanto metterti in ridicolo.”  
“No” si azzarda Arthur, lo stomaco contorto tra tenerezza, gratitudine e un po' di paura appena, ma appena appena, “Morgana, no. Voi non sapete – tu lo non sai...”  
“Che c'è da sapere di più? Il fatto che tu lo ami basta e avanza.”  
“Non...!”  
“Non provarci nemmeno, a dirmi che non lo ami.” E' una vera minaccia, con tanto di unghie puntate pericolosamente sullo scalpo di Arthur. “Tu canti inni in lode a Merlin senza nemmeno dire una parola, guardandolo in un modo – puah, imbarazzante, Arthur, davvero, e se te lo dico io...NO! Non provare a ribattere. Giusto per fare un esempio tra i tanti, per quale motivo avresti dato un pugno in faccia a quel tipo che gli ha palpato il sedere la settimana scorsa al locale, se non fossi pazzamente geloso di lui?”  
Arthur si irrigidisce al ricordo di una mano viscida e sconosciuta sul fondo schiena ossuto di Merlin. “Quello era solo uno stronzo ubriaco. Difenderei qualunque mio amico da uno stronzo ubriaco.”  
L'ultimo suo disperato tentativo di evasione viene neutralizzato con un gesto stizzito della manina di Morgana che gli va a scompigliare i capelli, con decisione e cattiveria divertita.  
“Anche Leon mi palpa il sedere quand'è ubriaco, e tu non vai in giro a spaccargli il setto nasale.”  
“Be', solo perché Leon è il tuo quasi-ragazzo, e anche mio amico dalle elementari. E per la storia del Re Leone, con quella si è guadagnato l'immunità eterna.”  
Morgana non nega nulla.  
Passano qualche secondo in silenzio; poi, le dita di lei si distendono tra i capelli di Arthur e iniziano a muoversi in qualcosa di spaventosamente simile a una carezza. Solo allora Arthur apre di botto gli occhi.  
“Che...che diamine stai facendo?” chiede lento, in tono allarmato.  
“Mi fai pena, quindi ti accarezzo un po'.”  
“Smettila, è davvero strano.”  
“Non voglio, no. Consideralo il mio regalo di Natale. Ho pianificato di farti passare un Natale indimenticabile, mio stolto fratellino, è questo è solo il primo assaggio. Sta' a vedere.”  
Arthur la lascia fare, consapevole che non riceverà mai più in vita sua altri gesti vagamente affettuosi da parte Morgana (il che aiuta parecchio il suo umore a risollevarsi). “Quanto sono fortunato.”  
  
  
  
                                                      
  
  
  
E' con una ferocia inappropriata che Arthur apre il portone di Villa Pendragon.  
Dall'altra parte, finalmente, lui.  
La visione è scioccante, e Arthur si fa tutt'occhi, anche se non si aspettava niente di meno, infondo.  
Merlin indossa degli stivali anti pioggia di un dubbio giallo canarino, come minimo di un numero più grande del suo, a giudicare dal modo in cui fanno sembrare seccamente miseri i polpacci che ci sprofondano dentro. Dal montgomery aperto si intravede un maglione con delle renne marroni che galoppano intorno al girocollo blu. Indossa anche un naso di plastica, rosso e rotondo e, ovviamente, per completare il quadro si è messo in testa delle piccole corna da renna.  
Nel complesso è una delle cose più oscene che Arthur abbia mai visto.  
Per questo, già, solo per questo si prende due secondi di tempo extra per continuare a fissarlo.  
Mica per altro.  
Merlin gli sorride scioccamente, le braccia semi aperte in attesa di qualcosa – un abbraccio? Speriamo che non sia un abbraccio.  
“Oh, oh, oh, Buon Natale, mio giovane principino Pendragon!” dice, la voce cavernosa. “Dubito che tu sia riuscito a rientrare nella lista dei bambini buoni, ma potrei infilartici di straforo quando il mio capo, Papà Natale, non guarderà. Solo se mi darai un...tu-sai-cosa” blatera, facendo segno perché le sue mani vengano riempite, o forse le sue braccia.  
Dio, vuole davvero un abbraccio.  
E' esattamente per questo che Merlin è il fulcro di tutti problemi di Arthur.  
Per questo, e anche per i suoi capelli troppo corti sulla fronte, arruffati in un taglio fuori moda, per le labbra troppo rotonde, quasi femminili, piegate in un sorriso ebete, e per le orecchie ridicole – e cazzo, quelle orecchie, quanta voglia ha di baciarle, e quelle labbra perfette e piene devono essere deliziose da succhiare, e la pettinatura gli risalta i lineamenti spigolosi del viso, così che la prima cosa che noti quanto lo vedi sono quegli. stramaledetti. affascinatissimi. zigomi.     
“Che significherebbe questa pagliacciata, di grazia?” sputa Arthur, che dovrebbe seriamente pensare a intraprendere una carriera d'attore, o da agente segreto del governo, o un qualunque tipo di lavoro che richieda la capacità di fare una faccia da culo, perché quella gli riesce alla perfezione.  
“Avevo detto che avrei portato qualcosa” risponde Merlin – la nota allegra nella sua voce dovrebbe essere dichiarata illegale, “e dato che per colpa di qualcuno non ho avuto tempo per preparare molto, ho pensato di portare lo spirito della festa natalizia.”  
E agita le braccia, ancora aperte, tutto soddisfatto.  
Arthur arcua un sopracciglio, scettico.  
“Non capisci chi sono?” dice Merlin, iniziando a suonare un po' deluso. “Vivo con Papà Natale, ho le corna e il naso rosso...”  
“La Signora Natale, tradita e ubriaca?” lo provoca Arthur, giusto per il gusto di farlo.  
Non perché Merlin sia particolarmente carino in versione ragazzo-renna, e Arthur abbia bisogno di qualche secondo solo per loro prima di doverlo condividere con tutti gli altri.  
Non perché abbia alcuna voglia di saltargli addosso e morderlo dappertutto, naso finto incluso.  
No-no.  
“Sono Rudolph! Rudolph, la famosa renna!”, si lamenta l'altro, le braccia che ricadono con drammatica afflizione lungo i fianchi.  
L'occasione per l'abbraccio è svanita. Arthur si sente sollevato, ma anche particolarmente cretino.  
“La famosa renna. Non l'avrei mai detto. E alle renne piace restare fuori al gelo o preferiscono entrare in casa?”  
Merlin ci pensa un po' su. “Be', in effetti hanno la pelliccia piuttosto spessa. E se devono volare in giro per il mondo la notte di Natale, suppongo che siano resistenti al fred-”  
“Oh, vogliamo entrare, di grazia?”  
Qui Merlin scoppia a ridere senza ritegno, gli occhi socchiusi, l'espressione spensierata e merda, merda, merda, Arthur non fa in tempo ad accorgersene che gli circonda la vita con un braccio lungo e magro, spingendo entrambi dentro casa come fosse compito suo.  
“Non starei male nemmeno fuori, ma non so proprio resisterti quando dici 'di grazia'. Voi Pendragon e la vostra abitudine di usare esclamazioni. 'Buon dio, per l'amor del cielo, di grazia'. 'Di grazia' è la più carina. Sei pure più elegante e ridicolo di Morgana, quando lo dici.”  
Arthur boccheggia. E boccheggia. E boccheggia.  
Poi arrivano tutti gli altri, a grappolo. Merlin sfila la mano dalla presa sul maglione di Arthur e Arthur riacquista la capacità di esprimersi, per lo meno attraverso suoni gutturali e occhiatacce (lo stadio successivo sono le battutine acide; quelle arriveranno a breve quando la pelle dove stavano le dita di Merlin avrà smesso di bruciare, sotto la lana).  
Ne segue un prevedibile giro di saluti/baci/abbracci, che però non è convenzionale e scontato, perché quando si tratta di Merlin, niente lo è mai.  
Tutti sembrano davvero felici di averlo lì con loro, operazione Merthur FC a parte. Ai suoi amici piace Merlin tanto quanto piace a lui. Per le ragazze è una sorta di animaletto da coccolare, per i ragazzi il compagno migliore con cui prendersi una sbronza.  
Arthur osserva Merlin prendere per mano Gwen, trascinandola con lui in una serie di piccoli saltelli, e si sente – non sa come. Quando le palpebre ti scivolano sugli occhi, e il sorriso ti sale su, su, su, ti pizzica sul viso per la voglia irrefrenabile di mostrarsi; quando il cuore si gonfia, sì, Arthur, al diavolo, il cuore si gonfia spaventosamente, allarga tutto lo spazio, polmoni, petto, tutto.  
Orgoglio.  
Sì, è davvero orgoglioso che Merlin sia suo – il suo...Merlin. Il suo Merlin.  
Arthur si morde l'interno della guancia mentre Morgana esclama “Rudolph!”, Merlin urla “esatto!” e poi la fa volteggiare in un abbraccio che le stacca i piedi da terra.  
Merlin è uno dei pochi eletti a cui è permesso toccare la sua sorellastra (Morgana non è affatto una persona tattile; Merlin e Gwen possono abbracciarla, di tanto in tanto può farlo pure lui, e a Leon sembra permesso toccarle il sedere, ma la lista si chiude qui).  
Arthur sa benissimo che Merlin gode dei favori della streghetta di casa Pendragon; ciò non toglie che sia comunque straniante vederla tirare fuori un pacchetto da un cassettino del mobile del corridoio e allungarlo a Merlin.  
“Questo è il tuo regalo di Natale” dice Morgana, mettendolo tra le mani dell'altro.  
Lui si colora intorno agli zigomi di una sfumatura di rosa che costringe Arthur a distogliere lo sguardo. “Oh...Morgana, non dovevi, davvero.”  
“Sì che dovevo. Dovevo proprio. Ce n'era un bisogno assoluto. Ci sono un sacco di buoni consigli, qui, credimi.”    
Con la coda dell'occhio Arthur la vede sussurrare qualcosa all'orecchio di Merlin, che cambia colore in due secondi, diventando sta volta della stessa tonalità del naso di plastica.  
Arthur sta già facendo un passo verso di loro quando Gwen gli afferra il gomito con un'insolita violenza.  
“Allora Arthur, che ne pensi del...problema dello scioglimento dei ghiacciai?” dice ad alta voce. Poi, senza dargli il tempo di chiederle se non abbia esagerato col vino, lo trascina in cucina, facendolo incespicare sui suoi piedi nel tentativo di non caderle addosso.  
La ragazza lo fa andare a sbattere senza tante cerimonie contro il frigorifero, guardandosi intorno furtiva. E' peggio di quanto Arthur credesse.  
“Gwen?!”  
“Ssssssh!” fa lei, pressandogli le labbra con l'indice. “L'operazione ha avuto ufficialmente inizio. D'ora in poi tutto quello che succederà farà parte di un piano studiato fin nel dettaglio, quindi mettiti nelle nostre mani e fai come diciamo.”  
Arthur non sa se mettersi a ridere o aprire il frigorifero e chiudercisi dentro fino al ventiquattro dicembre successivo.  
“Durante il pranzo faremo di tutto per darti l'occasione per sondare il terreno. La 'situazione Arthur' la conosciamo già, ora non ci resta che cercare di capire la 'situazione Merlin'. Meglio evitare di fare salti nel vuoto” sussurra concitata.  
Arthur viene colto da un insospettato senso di nausea che gli fa allungare sul serio la mano verso la maniglia del frigo.  
“Quindi mi stai candidamente facendo notare che non siete sicuri di sapere quale potrebbe essere la reazione di Merlin” sente se stesso dire in una voce distante e arida, non sua. “Questa dovrebbe essere la parte in cui gli amici mi rassicurano dicendo che Merlin ricambia ed è pazzo di me.”  
E, sorvolando sul fatto che ha praticamente ammesso di essere pazzo di Merlin, guarda Gwen stringersi nelle spalle, una sorta di scusa cucita nel sorriso tirato.  
“Oh Arthur, ma certo che secondo noi Merlin prova quello che provi tu” dice subito (e sorvola pure lei sull'ammissione precedente, cosa che la rende immediatamente un po' più cara ad Arthur, se è possibile). Poi però suona più incerta. “E' solo che...sappiamo quanto tu sia insicuro quando si tratta di lui, e vogliamo soltanto esserne certi, ecco. Dalla nostra abbiamo l'intuito e il fantomatico 'mi piace' che Merlin ha messo sulla pagina del Merthur FC. Ma Merlin...”  
“Non parla quasi per niente della sua vita sentimentale, lo so” conclude Arthur per lei.  
In effetti è una cosa particolare. Con Merlin puoi parlare per ore di tutto, giorno dopo giorno dopo giorno; lui lascia che tu gli racconti la tua vita, perché è un buon ascoltatore, e tu credi che lui ti abbia raccontato tutto della sua.  
Alla fine però ti accorgi che dalla bocca non gli è mai uscito nulla di veramente importante riguardo all'amore.  
Che cosa pensa, Merlin, dell'amore? Ha mai amato veramente qualcuno? Si vuole sposare, in futuro? Si sente anche lui scoppiare il cuore al solo vedere il profilo in lontananza di qualcuno – possibilmente, di Arthur?  
Per quanto Arthur conosca bene Merlin, ci sono alcune cose che solo di recente ha scoperto di non sapere.  
Da una parte c'è l'uragano Merlin che manda all'aria ogni tentativo di organizzazione; è irrispettoso al massimo livello e sembra incapace anche di prepararsi un panino, ma qualche volta è così meravigliosamente forte – come durante l'ultimo anniversario della morte di Ygraine, quando ha tenuto la mano ad Arthur per tutto il pomeriggio senza dire una parola.  
Per certi versi è una peste come Elena, solo che ad Arthur viene voglia a intervalli regolarli di infilargli una mano nelle mutande, cosa che con Elena non succede. O con chiunque altro.  
È sempre rumoroso ed esagerato e dolce e travolgente, ma ogni tanto si distacca dalla realtà, come se pensasse chissà cosa e non ritenesse degno nessun altro di condividere le sue ragioni.  
E' questa l'altra parte, il mistero inspiegabile: quella delle giornate storte, durante le quali da chiacchierone com'è, Merlin si trasforma in una specie di troll musone che risponde con freddezza anche alle battute di Arthur.  
In occasioni del genere ad Arthur viene voglia di prenderlo tra le braccia, stampargli un bacio sulla tempia e chiedergli cosa c'è che non va. Invece gli dà uno spintone e gli dice “andiamo, sorridi”, perché è un maledetto coglione e nessuno gli ha insegnato come comportarsi. E se anche qualcuno l'avesse fatto, con Merlin sarebbe tutto inutile.  
Lui manda in frantumi ogni sua certezza, semplicemente perché esiste...poi gli altri si chiedono come mai Arthur non abbia ancora concluso con lui.  
E' piuttosto spiazzante.  
E' spiazzante che questa persona che sa tante cose di lui rappresenti anche, per molti versi, un gigantesco punto interrogativo per Arthur.  
  
  
  
                                                        
  
  
Arthur è abbastanza sicuro che questo sia il pranzo più imbarazzante di sempre.  
Almeno per lui.  
Esclusivamente per lui, in realtà.  
Pare che la grande Operazione Merthur (così l'ha definita alla fine Gwen) non sia stata messa a punto in maniera poi tanto scaltra, checché se ne dica. Arthur non sa quanto possano essergli d'aiuto le smorfie che Elena fa quando Merlin è impegnato a guardare il proprio piatto. E non è nemmeno tanto sicuro di sapere cosa vogliano dire.  
Elena, a intervalli regolari, storce le labbra, fa microscopici scatti mantenendo il collo rigido e fermo, indica Merlin motteggiando ad Arthur “parla, parla, parla”. Arthur allora, per evitare le stoccate stranamente severe di Lance, si china verso Merlin che gli sta accanto per scambiare qualche parola, sette paia di orecchie in vigile ascolto – la cosa è sufficiente a renderlo più nervoso del dovuto.  
Pare che niente di quello che dica, però, soddisfi gli schemi dei membri del fan club, che scuotono a turno la testa in segno di rimprovero.  
Ma che dovrebbe fare, Arthur? Non può mica diventare improvvisamente un'altra persona e iniziare a sussurrare paroline smielate all'orecchio del suo (pseudo) amante. Comunque è sicuro che Merlin si metterebbe a ridere se lui gli dicesse, tra la zuppa e il tacchino, “il tuo sorriso è la parte migliore della mia giornata, mi basterebbe che tu provassi almeno un decimo di quello che provo io, sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata”. Giù, giù, giù, degenerando sempre più in una serie di vuote smancerie.  
Il solo pensiero fa venire la pelle d'oca ad Arthur, che quindi opta per qualcosa di neutro e casual: “ti va di andare a vedere quel film la settimana prossima? E' un sequel, ma la storia è così stupida che perfino tu potresti capirla senza aver visto il primo capitolo”; “andiamo a mangiare cinese, dopo, così non mi avveleni con le tue presunte doti culinarie inesistenti”; “anzi, portiamo il take-away da me. Puoi anche restare a dormire, se ti va. Non ho voglia che sui giornali del giorno dopo si legga dell'erede dei Pendragon morto assiderato per aver passato la serata a casa di un amico”.  
Che è poi una delle loro solite conversazioni fedelmente riprodotta, fatta eccezione per l'invito a restare a dormire. Ecco, quello Arthur non sa come sia uscito, ma l'espressione vuota, semmai stoica, che Merlin gli offre, parla ad alto volume. Merda.  
“Allora, Merlin, come va con l'università?” interviene fortuitamente Percy, prendendola larga.  
“Bene. Se procedo con questo ritmo, riuscirò a recuperare l'anno che mi ero perso, ed entro la primavera del prossimo avrete un altro laureato tra voi” dice Merlin, tutto contento.  
Anche Arthur è contento per lui.  
Merlin ci tiene molto ai suoi studi. Ama studiare tanto quanto ama viaggiare, e questo la dice lunga, perché il viaggiare è una cosa intrinseca in Merlin.  
Ce l'ha meravigliosamente incastrato in un posto tra le ossa, l'anima e le ambizioni.  
A un certo punto della sua vita, però, queste due passioni, il viaggio e lo studio, erano andate a cozzare: durante il secondo anno di università, le tre settimane in Russia da suo padre si erano trasformate in un mese, poi in due, in tre, infine in sei; gli altri mesi rimanenti erano stati spartiti tra l'Irlanda, terra d'origine di sua madre, e la Grecia (perché la Grecia è la Grecia, Arthur, non servono ulteriori ragioni per andarci).  
Per questo motivo Merlin aveva finito col saltare a piedi pari un anno, e dopo si era sentito in colpa per tutti quelli successivi; fino a qualche mese prima, quando era riuscito ad organizzarsi in un piano di studi piuttosto decente, come diceva lui.  
Arthur non condivide affatto la passione che Merlin ha per il viaggio. Ma proprio per niente.  
Orso casalingo abitudinario.  
Però lo capisce, e gli piace che la persona di Merlin sia definita anche attraverso interessi così forti. Lo rende fiero.  
Nonostante questo, la cosa gli era piaciuta molto meno quando Merlin era partito lasciandolo indietro, e Arthur aveva dovuto tentare di muoversi nelle settimane prive della sua presenza sciocca e allegra e vitale.  
Nel giro di due anni, Merlin è stato lontano da lui per un totale di un mese e mezzo tra Italia, Germania e Francia. Il che non è poi così tanto, rispetto agli standard di Merlin.  
Ma ad Arthur è bastato e avanzato per finire con le unghie delle mani tutte mangiate e una crisi da deprivazione di sonno in piena regola. Quando Morgana l'aveva scoperto, era stata talmente insopportabile che Arthur aveva evitato le sue chiamate per settimane pur di non sentirsi definire un idiota da lei.  
“E dopo la laurea che cosa farai?” chiede ancora Percy, riscuotendo Arthur dal corso circolare dei suoi pensieri (sul serio, sempre da un parte va a parare. Sta diventando monotono).  
Merlin alza la testa dal piatto, allora, le labbra in un'inusuale linea seria. “Dopo? Dopo pensavo che, forse, non sarebbe tanto male quella scuola per traduttori...” mormora, abbassando lo sguardo per fissare il suo cibo, “...quella in Norvegia.”  
E tanti auguri di buon Natale, Arthur Pendragon.  
  
  
  
                                                        
  
  
Arthur e Merlin sono molto diversi.  
Arthur è un tipo da torta alla Camelot il venerdì pomeriggio, repliche di Doctor Who il venerdì sera e cruciverba il sabato mattina. E ritrovo a Villa Pendragon il ventiquattro Dicembre di ogni anno. Arthur è per la Tradizione, la Verità e l'Orgoglio – la Tradizione più che altro.  
Arthur segretamente aspira a una casetta in campagna da condividere con un compagno per tutta la vita.  
Merlin è una persona libera, abituata a muoversi spesso senza programmi e con poco o nessun preavviso. Ama cambiare idea ogni mese a proposito dei suoi piani per il futuro, e quello che è peggio è che ci crede, a ciò che dice. Ora è convinto che diventerà un professore, ora un reporter, ora un traduttore.  
Merlin crede che Doctor Who sia molto stupido, e si innervosisce dopo due minuti consecutivi di cruciverba.  
Come potrebbe mai fare, uno così, ad essere la persona di qualcuno?  
(E poi gli altri si chiedono perché Arthur dice che le persone non sono di nessuno.)  
Come potrebbe Arthur pretendere di significare abbastanza – abbastanza perché un uomo del genere freni la sua sconsideratezza per permettere a uno come lui di tenere il passo nella sua vita?  
Uno dei due sarebbe sempre rimasto indietro rispetto all'altro. Irrimediabilmente.  
O nel peggiore dei casi, alla fine si sarebbero scontrati a metà strada e non sarebbero riusciti a rialzarsi più dopo l'impatto.  
Se, così facendo, Arthur avesse finito col perderlo...  
Non avrebbe sopportato di perderlo. No.  
Arthur non sapeva spiegarlo a parole, non avrebbe mai saputo farlo – ma nessuno, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto capire...  
Loro non potevano neanche immaginare cosa significasse per Arthur il solo fantasma dell'idea di perdere Merlin.  
Se, se, se...  
“Leon aveva ragione. Sei davvero venuto a nasconderti nella tua caverna.”  
La voce di Merlin è una carezza troppo gentile. Arthur, seduto sul divanetto dello studio, accanto al camino, alza la testa. Le fiamme fanno baluginare ombre calde sulla pelle bianca di Merlin. Si è tolto il naso rosso, ma ha ancora le corna da renna. I suoi occhi brillano, e per un folle attimo Arthur pensa che sia a causa del riflesso delle lucine dell'albero.  
Merlin gli si siede accanto con un tonfo, senza aspettare che gli faccia spazio. “Posso sedermi?”  
“Ha senso chiederlo dopo che l'hai già fatto?” brontola.  
“Ecco il mio Prat-Dragon.” Merlin ride, un basso crepitare carico d'affetto che fa sentire ad Arthur il freddo di una lama puntata alla gola. “Sei rimasto senza sparare veleno per tutto il pranzo, iniziavo a pensare male. Sei stato piuttosto zitto in generale, in realtà.”  
“Non me l'avevi detto.” E' ovvio per entrambi che Arthur si sta riferendo alla Norvegia. Vorrebbe suonare accusatorio, anche, ma chi prende in giro, è palese che sia rimasto mortalmente deluso dall'aver appreso la novità.  
“E' che è solo – è solo un'idea. Un pensiero. Ma non sarebbe male. Non sono tanto sicuro” dice Merlin con una strana vocina, e Arthur si irrigidisce e lo guarda storto.  
Merlin prepara mille piani, li disdice, ne fa di nuovi, ritorna ai precedenti; ma tutto questo, sempre, sempre con una convinzione cieca. Non dice mai “non sono tanto sicuro”.  
Non può fargli questo. Non può dirgli che se ne andrà via da lui – forse.  
Se gli dicesse “vado via domani, Arthur”, o “di sicuro l'anno prossimo partirò” allora sarebbe sopportabile, in qualche perverso modo. Ma forse? Rimanere in bilico per – quanto? Senza sapere se...  
“Cristo, Merlin, non puoi prenderla tanto alla leggera! E' una cosa che potrebbe cambiarti la vita, lo capisci?” dice allora, scaldandosi.  
“E' proprio perché potrebbe cambiarmi la vita che non ne sono sicuro” dice Merlin, lo sguardo fisso alle fiamme, le gambe tese in avanti, dritte e magre come due stuzzicadenti. “Sto aspettando...” inizia sovrappensiero, quasi parlasse da un altro mondo, “...no, niente. Non lo so.”  
Arthur sospira. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, stanco.  
Di nuovo, Arthur non riesce a capirlo.  
La voce di Merlin arriva dopo una lunga manciata di silenzio. “Sei arrabbiato con me?”.  
Sì.  
Ma anche no. Arthur è anche arrabbiato con se stesso.  
La cosa più assurda è che Merlin non sta nemmeno perdendo in considerazione che Arthur non abbia, in effetti, alcun diritto di tenergli il muso.  
“Non essere arrabbiato con me, ti prego.”  
E' un sussurro molto triste che mette Arthur definitivamente al tappeto. Lo immobilizza; gli riesce solo di spalancare gli occhi davanti a sé, ingoiando il vuoto tangibile che si è creato. E' stato lui a far suonare Merlin così triste.  
“Non...” inizia a dire allora, il panico che già gli stritola la gola.  
Ma quando si volta trova l'altro che lo guarda sotto le ciglia lunghe, con quel suo sorrisetto da gatto. Seduto sulle ginocchia, i palmi delle mani aperti sul cuscino. Vicino al volto di Arthur. Tanto vicino al suo volto.  
“Non ti lascerò fare lo stronzo anche a Natale, principe Prat-Dragon. Sei già troppo insopportabile per tutto il resto dell'anno” dice in un soffio.  
E, senza preavviso, in uno scatto gli si getta addosso. Arthur si sbilancia, ricade di schiena, e Merlin prende a solleticarlo sul torace, sull'ombelico, sotto braccio. Solo che Arthur non soffre il solletico. Forse proprio per questo scoppia a ridere, aggrappandoglisi alle spalle.  
“Merlin, i-d-i-o-t-a, te l'ho detto che con me non funziona!” dice, le parole piegate nella risata da una dolcezza che è ormai persino stupido tentare di nascondere.  
Merlin gli si sistema contro, mordendosi il labbro per la concentrazione (Arthur cerca di non pensare proprio a niente. Davvero, ci prova). “E' matematicamente impossibile che una persona non soffra il solletico almeno in un punto, e io adesso troverò quel punto, Arthur Pendragon. Il tuo...Punto S.”  
E potrebbe giurare che le orecchie di Merlin abbiano appena cambiato colore.  
“Hai un concetto strano di cosa sia matematicamente impossibile. Ma se vuoi provare, accomodati” dice allora, mettendosi comodo con una strafottenza che cresce in modo proporzionale alla sua frequenza cardiaca.  
Per evitare gesti cretini (tipo, uno a caso, stringere forte Merlin), si porta le mani sotto la testa. Intanto ringrazia tutte le divinità che Merlin gli stia semplicemente spalmato sul torace, e che abbia evitato di buttarglisi anche sopra al cavallo dei pantaloni. Perché nel caso, ci sarebbe un problema.  
L'altro continua nel suo ostinato tentativo di far capitolare Arthur, mulinando le gambe per aria come fanno i bambini quando si mettono a guardare la televisione seduti per terra. Sarebbe adorabile al massimo livello, se non fosse anche eccitant – no, Arthur, no.  
“Perchè gli stivali di plastica, comunque?” balbetta, seguendo l'oscillazione costante di quegli obbrobri della natura per non lasciare divagare la mente.  
Merlin strizza un occhio, passando ad aggredirgli i fianchi. “Avevo i piedi congelati prima di venire qui, così ho messo due paia di calze di lana. Queste sono le uniche scarpe che mi entravano.”  
Arthur sbuffa una risata. “Hai una circolazione pessima. E' un bene allora che ti abbia regalato un set di scaldamani.”  
Merlin sgrana le pupille, facendo pressione con le mani sul suo petto per alzarsi un po'.  
“Arthur! Mi hai appena svelato in anticipo quale sarà il tuo regalo di Natale?”    
“Offff-sì. Tanto li avresti visti a breve” dice, mentre, in un gesto automatico, con le mani piega i gomiti di Merlin per incastrarlo di nuovo addosso a lui.  
Giusto per distribuire meglio il peso.  
Merlin si sistema immediatamente, una guancia sul suo petto, e Arthur sente di stare lì lì per abbracciarlo sul serio.  
Le stramaledette corna da renna glie lo impediscono, infilandoglisi una in occhio e l'altra in una narice.  
I tentativi di solletico si sono intanto trasformati in pigri grattini. Le dita di Merlin scivolano lente e innocenti lungo gli avambracci di Arthur.  
Uuuuugh.  
“Mi sento in dovere di informarti che non penso sia saggio inserire gli scaldamani nelle scarpe, però” aggiunge, dopo un po'. Sperando che la sua voce non sia suonata tanto roca come l'ha sentita.  
“Non sono un idiota, Arthur.”  
“Ne dubito. Vuoi aprire adesso il tuo regalo per usarli subito? Hai le dita abbastanza congelate.” Arthur evita accuratamente di sottolineare come il freddo delle mani di Merlin generi certi brividi che non sarebbe male continuare a sentire per qualcosa come tutta l'eternità.  
D'improvviso avergli regalato degli scaldamani è diventata una pessima idea.  
Merlin, con una naturalezza che fa imprecare mentalmente Arthur, mormora:  
“Per ora facciamo così.”    
E circonda la sua vita, pressandogli le braccia con gentilezza contro al torace, e gli infila le mani sotto la schiena, e Arthur chiude gli occhi e forse trattiene pure il respiro (cazzooooo), ed ecco che è Merlin, alla fine, ad abbracciare lui.  
Il mondo si fa più chiaro di almeno tre tonalità. Qualcosa si schiude, il calore diventa necessità.  
Prima di rendersene conto, Arthur ha alzato la mano portandola verso la schiena di Merlin.  
Al diavolo l'orgoglio, al diavolo la Norvegia.  
Forse, se lo stringe abbastanza forte anche lui, Arthur non lo perderà.  
O forse proprio stringendolo forte finirà per spezzarlo, frantumando tutto, e questo si rivelerà uno sbaglio colossale. Un meraviglioso, meraviglioso sbaglio colossale.  
Arthur lascia afflosciare il braccio, riportandolo alla posizione di partenza.  
“Dio, sei bollente” constata Merlin, sospirando sul suo maglione (questo non è d'aiuto, proprio per niente).  
“Me lo dicono tutti” dice allora lui, strozzato. E questo aiuta ancora meno.  
Anzi, è proprio ciò che serviva per mandare all'aria le cose – la possibilità delle cose, perché Merlin alza la faccia per fissarlo, le sopracciglia aggrottate, e per cinque lunghissimi secondi resta muto. Poi sfila le mani da sotto di lui e dice, con fare scocciato:  
“Se è questo il repertorio che usi per rimorchiare, non mi stupisco più che tu non sia in grado di avere relazioni serie, adesso.”  
Complimenti, Arthur Pendragon. Complimenti vivissimi.  
“Vuoi dire che prima la cosa ti stupiva?” tenta allora, aggrappandosi alle chiacchiere per non rovinare tutto.  
“Mmmmmh, non particolarmente” fa Merlin, stiracchiando la schiena mentre si rimette seduto – la  mancanza del suo contatto colpisce Arthur come una cannonata. “Sei il principe degli orsi, dopotutto. La tua conversazione non è tanto brillante, e certe volte penso che dovrebbero dare un premio alla carriera a tutti quelli che riescono a sopportarti, me per primo. Non sei fatto per le relazioni serie.”  
Ah.  
Il cuore di Arthur affonda miseramente.  
“Hai intenzione di rimanere lì steso ancora a lungo?”  
In realtà rimanerci fino alla fine dei suoi giorni non suona tanto brutta, come prospettiva.  
  
  
  
                                                          
  
  
  
“Merlin ti ha fatto capire COSA?”  
“Che non sono affatto il suo ideale di relazione seria. Che è impossibile pensare ad avere una relazione seria con me, perché sono anti-capace di parlare, e anche insopportabile.”  
La sua sorellastra, in piedi contro la porta dello stanzino del guardaroba, traccia con un dito il contorno del bicchiere di vino rosso, lo sguardo scettico. “Avrai afferrato male come al solito” minimizza.  
Arthur spinge la sedia girevole e la stanza ruota (Morgana – scrivania – finestrone – comodino – letto – Morgana).  
“Ti assicuro che Merlin ha espresso il concetto piuttosto chiaramente.”  
Sono troppo diversi, loro due; sono al livello della disfunzionalità. E' così palese che è palese perfino per Merlin.  
Morgana stringe le labbra fino a farle diventare una singola, sottilissima linea rossa.  
“Oh, no” dice. Poi ferma con la caviglia la sedia (ha sempre avuto le caviglie forti), mette in mano ad Arthur il bicchiere, afferra una penna a caso dal portapenne sulla scrivania e ci avvolge intorno i capelli in un grosso nodo disordinato.  
“Oh, no – no – no – no. Mi avete proprio stufato, sul serio, sono al limite della sopportazione” soffia, riappropriandosi della sua bevanda. “Adesso tu mi ascolterai, Arthur, e farai esattamente quello che ti dirò io, e tutto andrà a finire bene.”  
Arthur non ci crede. Ma annuisce comunque, facendo una faccia lunga.  
“Merlin avrà anche detto quello che ha detto, perché è un tesoro, ma è pure un idiota del tuo stesso calibro. Non ti avrà capito nemmeno lui, come al solito, e tu avrai fatto in modo di non riuscire a spiegarti, come al solito. Dato che siete entrambi negati per cose come flirtare o mandare messaggi subliminali, qua ci vuole l'approccio diretto.” Ha la grinta organizzativa di un soldato, e Arthur pensa che sia ora più che mai la degna figlia del capitano Pendragon. “Vi abbiamo dato la possibilità di sbrigarvela da soli, ma è ovvio che non ne siete in grado. La fase fondamentale del piano scatta adesso. Avevamo programmato che si sarebbe dovuti arrivare a questo, del resto. Tu rimani solo qui. Non ti azzardare a muoverti, se ci provi sei morto. Io torno subito.”  
Arthur arriccia la bocca, emettendo un grugnito interrogativo ed esaurito mentre lei si scosta i capelli dal collo ed esce dalla sua stanza, impettita come una ballerina.  
Dopo poco più di un minuto Arthur sente delle voci agitate provenire dal piano di sotto. E' tentato di andare a vedere, ma la minaccia nel “se ci provi sei morto” della sua sorellastra è suonata piuttosto convincente.  
Le voci vengono presto accompagnate da un rumore di passi per le scale che si fa sempre più vicino.  
“Morgana, ma – Morgana!”  
“Avanti, avanti, avanti Meeerlin!”  
“Elena, non lo spingere, magrolino com'è lo spezzerai.”  
“Non credo che Merlin si lasci spezzare per così poco.”  
“Grazie, Lance. Ora vi dispiacerebbe...? Gwaine, ma che – oooomph!”  
“Via il maglione!”  
“Ci penso io, Merlin caro, non ti preoccupare.”  
Arthur non può che rimanere a fissare la scena a bocca aperta quando Merlin, in canottiera bianca e corna da renna storte sulla testa, fa il suo ingresso in camera insieme al Merthur FC, Morgana che lo tira per un braccio, Percy che lo spinge dietro.  
“Merlin?” dice Arthur, notando l'espressione confusa dell'altro, che ora sta un po' ricurvo su se stesso.  
Ha le braccia incrociate intorno a un pacchetto con la carta rossa, che stringe spasmodicamente al petto.  
“Arthur!” fa Merlin, suonando vagamente disperato, e a Arthur viene voglia di andare là, prenderlo in braccio e salvarlo da quel branco di pazzi.  
Forse è proprio questo il grande piano, pensa, prima che Leon lo illumini.  
“Morgana ha rovesciato un bicchiere di vino addosso a Merlin, che ora ha bisogno di un altro maglione. Pensavamo che potessi prestargliene uno dei tuoi” sintetizza, fissando Arthur con un'ovvietà disarmante.  
“Perché non date un'occhiata tra le tue cose, Arthur?” suggerisce Gwen, come se stesse leggendo una battuta dal gobbo. E' sempre stata una pessima attrice.  
“Vi ho detto che non c'è bisogno – ”  
“Per l'amor del cielo, Merlin, vai a vedere in quello stanzino!” sbotta Morgana, lanciandocelo quasi dentro. Poi si gira verso Arthur come una furia, facendolo arretrare di due passi. “E tu, fila insieme a lui.”  
Arthur dedica una breve occhiata carica di sconcerto ai suoi amici, o quello che ne rimane dopo che un alieno ha, ovviamente, risucchiato via i loro cervelli.  
“Vai nel guardaroba, Arthur” annuisce vigorosamente Elena.  
“Vai nel guardaroba, insomma! Vai, vai, vai!” si accoda Gwaine, prendendo a dargli una serie di spintarelle fino a che Arthur non è costretto a fare come dice.  
E' Percy a tenergli la porta aperta come un portiere, e a richiudergliela dietro in un colpo secco, lasciandolo faccia a faccia con un Merlin a metà tra il divertito e lo scioccato.  
Il suono inconfondibile della chiave che gira nella serratura gli fa dilatare le pupille in modo preoccupante.  
Era questo il grande piano sul quale il loro fan club personale aveva riposto le speranze, fino a (quasi) convincere Arthur stesso a prenderne parte?  
Chiuderli a chiave nello stanzino del guardaroba?  
“Mo – Morgana!” ruggisce Arthur, buttandosi contro la porta.  
“È chiaro che qui c'è un grosso problema di comunicazione” esordisce la voce di lei, dall'altra parte, “dato che vi ostinate entrambi a non voler ammettere che siete anime gemelle, anche se l'abbiamo già capito tutti quanti.”  
Arthur si morde il labbro e chiude gli occhi, Gwaine fischia, Elena scoppia a ridere. Merlin, una presenza immobile e pesante dietro di lui, non dice nulla.  
“Ssssssh, fatemi parlare. Vi abbiamo dato l'occasione per tentare di chiarirvi da soli, ma avendo appurato che non ce la fate senza una spintarella, abbiamo deciso che non vi faremo uscire fino a che non si sarà giunti a una conclusione accettabile.”  
“Morgana!”  
“Oh, stai zitto, Arthur. Ti ho detto che ti avrei fatto passare un Natale indimenticabile, e sarà così. In un modo o nell'altro.” Un brivido scende giù lungo tutta la schiena di Arthur, ma poi Morgana aggiunge, così leggera che non l'avrebbe sentita se non avesse avuto la faccia appiccicata alla porta, “Abbi fede, fratellino.”  
“Vi lasciamo da soli, allora. Torniamo tra un po'” dice la voce rassicurante di Lance.  
“Arthur...” chiama finalmente Merlin, piano piano.  
Arthur si volta e lo trova con un'espressione che gli manda una pugnalata dritta nello stomaco: Merlin sembra così incerto, così stanco e quasi – quasi triste.  
“Ah, dimenticavo!” urla Gwaine, mentre un vociare indistinto indica che il gruppo si sta spostando, “Arthur ha perso la testa per te, Merlin. Non siamo certi che la cosa sia reciproca, ma saremmo comunque pronti a scommetterci le mutande tutti quanti, che tra voi due funzionerebbe. Ora lo sai. Non c'è bisogno che mi ringraziate, l'ho fatto volentieri per il mio migliore amico. E adesso tocca a voi!”  
Caaaaaaaaaaaazzo.  
“Diretto” è l'ultimo commento di Percy, compiaciuto e lontano, che Arthur sente, prima che tutti i suoi sensi si annebbino in una nuvola ardente che gli fa venire la nausea.  
La faccia di Merlin cade, cade, cade fino a toccare il pavimento.  
Arthur sposta il peso da un piede all'altro, o meglio, vorrebbe farlo, ma è completamente immobilizzato da un imbarazzo mortale che aumenta a ogni secondo in più di silenzio.  
Lo stanzino è lievemente illuminato dalla piccola finestrella che dà sulla strada, sulla parete infondo. In contro luce Arthur vede gli occhi di Merlin, acquosi. Probabilmente anche lui è in preda a un imbarazzo selvaggio per essere stato tirato in mezzo a questa pagliacciata.  
Ha sentito cosa ha detto Gwaine, l'ha sentito e non riesce a trovare un modo per districarsi con classe dalla situazione.  
“Ti serve qualcosa da mettere, allora” dice Arthur, un patetico tentativo di dare a entrambi qualcosa da fare e da pensare.  
“No...Arthur. No, io...” balbetta Merlin. La carta del pacco che tiene strizzato contro di sé manda strane ombre rosse sugli scaffali.  
Arthur gli dà velocemente la schiena, puntando l'attenzione sui panni impilati ordinatamente l'uno sull'altro, sulla mensola in fondo a destra.  
“Non fare complimenti, non è il caso. Preferisci quello blu scuro o quello viola?”  
“No – ho già un cambio. Ce l'ho già. E' quello che stavo tentando di dire...ma pare che nessuno abbia voglia di starmi a sentire, oggi.”  
Arthur si volta, sperando che Merlin non individui l'interruttore della luce, perché è piuttosto convinto di essere oramai diventato di un'improponibile sfumatura di magenta. Merlin a quel punto, a sorpresa, allunga verso di lui il pacchetto.  
“Ehm...auguri di buon Natale!” cantilena, incerto.  
“Oh?”  
“Io...ero andato a prendere il tuo regalo in macchina, quando Morgana si è comportata in modo più folle del solito e mi ha rovesciato addosso il suo vino. Non dovrei supporre che l'abbia fatto apposta, ma sembrava piuttosto determinata, e, visto lo sviluppo della situazione, ehm...aprilo, ti prego, non farmi continuare a blaterale.”  
Arthur fa come gli è stato chiesto. Le sue dita si muovono sulla carta in modo automatico, il cervello se n'è andato in vacanza alle Bahamas mentre il cuore pompa direttamente nelle sue orecchie.  
E allora, nonostante tutto, scoppia a ridere di botto, gettando la testa all'indietro.  
Merlin gli ha regalato un maglione. Un maglione orribile, o almeno che Arthur giudica orribile: su uno sfondo blu scuro si stagliano dei disegnini bianchi e rossi, tra cui spiccano tre figurine stilizzate – gli alieni di quel vecchio gioco in cui Arthur riesce a morire dopo due minuti, come si chiama...Space Invaders?  
Di sicuro non è nel suo stile, chiunque conosca Arthur almeno un po' potrebbe dirlo. Sembra pure un po' striminzito per potergli stare bene, e, nel complesso, questo significa solo una cosa...  
“Mi hai regalato apposta un maglione che sai che non indosserò mai per fare in modo che io lo passassi a te?” riesce a dire Arthur senza fiato, piegandosi in due per le risate.  
Merlin sembra risentito – sta mettendo su il broncio?  
“Direi...che potrebbe dirsi così, sì. In realtà adesso me ne sto pentendo. Vuoi...vuoi darmelo, per favore? Tanto l'avrei messo io comunque” borbotta, sfilandogli l'indumento dalle mani per indossarlo.  
Addio braccia nude di Merlin, è stato bello avere un assaggio di voi.  
Arthur sospira. “E prima facevi tanto lo scandalizzato perché ti ho svelato in anticipo il mio regalo. Chi è il Babbo Natale peggiore tra noi due, adesso?”  
“Sempre tu” replica Merlin, e buon dio, quant'è carino con addosso quella roba. Tanto quanto è carino da mezzo svestito. E Arthur è fregato, e non si riprenderà mai. “Il mio regalo ha un senso...ce l'ha, ti dico! Sei tu che non...lo capisci” conclude Merlin, il tono calante.  
La tensione torna a formarsi come una terza presenza in carne e ossa in mezzo a loro.  
Merlin si strofina la nuca e guarda per terra. Chiaramente non sa cosa dire proprio come Arthur, solo che lui non ha nessuna colpa. E' Arthur che ha iniziato tutto questo, ed è lui che deve metterci la parola fine. Tocca a lui mettere una toppa se vuole riuscire ad andare avanti.  
Va bene, Merlin l'ha presa male.  
Va bene, era come sospettava e dunque adesso si dovrà tentare di restare amici – oddio. Oddio, oddio, oddio. No, Arthur Pendragon, no.  
Coraggio. Fatti forza, sii nobile. Rispetta il tuo amico, cerca di salvare almeno la vostra amicizia. Dimentica la sensazione meravigliosa delle sue braccia intorno alla tua vita...dimentica l'idea che ti solletica in segreto la mente, l'idea che quel sorriso radioso possa essere tutto per te.  
I Pendragon sono coraggiosi. I Pendragon dicono sempre la verità.  
“Merlin...ah...” I Pendragon non sono proprio per niente campioni di conversazione brillante. “Uuumh...volevo...insomma...ah...”  
“Arthur.” Merlin fa un passo avanti, lo raggiunge e gli sfiora la manica delicatamente. Lo guarda negli occhi, adesso, azzurro nel blu, ed è fermo, imbarazzato ma fermo. “Arthur, ci stiamo comportando da idioti. Devi dirmi qualcosa? Perché il fatto che ci abbiano chiusi qui dentro per parlare mi fa sospettare che tu debba dirmi qualcosa. Se è così fallo adesso. Ti prego.”  
Merlin chiude le dita intorno al suo polso, così, proprio così, e anche se ha le mani perennemente fredde, riesce a mandargli un impulso caldo lungo ogni centimetro del suo essere, e sta proprio qua la magia.  
L'incantesimo è scattato nel momento in cui quello sconosciuto l'ha afferrato per il gomito, tirandolo a sé sotto il portico della Camelot. Da allora Arthur è rimasto stregato; la presenza di questa persona nella sua vita è una dipendenza fondamentale che ad Arthur non dispiace, non dispiace neanche un po'.  
E se anche è andata a finire così, deve farglielo sapere. Glielo deve, lo deve pure a se stesso.  
“Va bene, allora” si sente dire, la voce bassa, ma decisa. Ed eccoci qua, alla fine. “In realtà, Merlin, è da molto tempo che volevo chiederti se non vorresti...”  
Uscire con me, non come amici, cioè, sì, anche come amici, ma come qualcosa di più che amici.  
“Se vorresti, insomma, se – ” Maledetta dialettica.  
Uscire con me, uscire con me, uscire con me, non è tanto difficile, dai!  
“Se tu vorresti...”  
Uscire con me, diventare il mio ragazzo, venire a vivere con me in una villetta singola in campagna, saremo contadini, è sempre stato una specie di sogno segreto fare il contadino, non prendermi in giro. Non so se sarei in grado di farlo ma non si sa mai, il lavoro duro nobilita, certo, se il materasso è duro non credo che ci potrei dormire, ma l'arredamento è un'altra questione. Comunque adesso ti voglio con me nella villetta in campagna, non preoccuparti, ho un fondo cassa cospicuo e non avremo problemi di soldi. Lo so che faresti un mucchio di storie perché non vuoi che io mi comporti da spocchioso ereditiere riccone come dici tu, però al diavolo, non prenderla come un'offesa e falla finita con la faccenda della disparità economica. Oppure potremo prenderci un attico in centro, ma così sarebbe difficile tenere animali, perché tu ami i gatti, vero, ma non ti piacerebbe avere un cane? Un Golden Retriver? Io sono allergico ai gatti, e so che tu li ami più dei cani, ma io invece li detesto un po', sono approfittatori. Un cane non mi dispiacerebbe, le belle famiglie hanno i cani. Vorresti sposarmi dopo due, massimo tre anni di convivenza, perché a me non servirebbero ulteriori prove per sapere di volerti sposare, ma se tu avessi bisogno di più tempo lo capirei perfettamente. Non troppo tempo però, insomma, non esageriamo. Vedi di non comportarti da stronzo, perché io alla fine voglio mettere su famiglia, è una delle cose che ho sempre voluto, formarmi una famiglia tutta mia, e negli ultimi due anni è diventata formarmi una famiglia tutta mia con te. Vorresti adottare due bambini, un maschio e una femmina, la femmina più piccola? No, aspetta, prima c'è la faccenda della Norvegia, cazzo, l'avevo un attimo dimenticata. Insomma, sarebbe piuttosto egoista chiederti di non andarci, vero? No, aspetta di nuovo, dimentica la cosa del non andarci. Se è un tuo sogno, inseguilo come hai sempre fatto, io non mi aspetto di meno da te, e se non lo facessi non saresti tu. Ma poi si può trovare un modo, no? Nel senso, ti potrei aspettare. Sempre che tu voglia tornare, poi. Sempre che tu voglia che io ti aspetti, certo. Non sarebbe un problema, aspettarti. Infondo, aspetto da quando ti ho visto quella volta con le briciole della crostata di lamponi all'angolo della bocca.  
Le sopracciglia di Merlin salgono lentamente, fino a scomparire quasi sotto la frangetta. Le dita intorno al polso di Arthur, invece, sciolgono la presa, e scivolano contro la pelle della mano di Arthur, fermandosi sulla punta dei suoi polpastrelli.  
Arthur si sente la testa svuotata.  
Letteralmente svuota.  
“Dimmi che non l'ho detto ad alta voce” dice, con l'allegria di uno zombie. “Dimmi che non ho detto tutto quanto ad alta voce.”  
“Temo che tu l'abbia proprio fatto” sussurra Merlin, molto serio.  
Ah.  
Arthur inspira forte. “Da dove sono partito, di preciso?”  
“Dalla villetta in campagna, fino ad arrivare alle briciole della crostata” lo informa con tranquillità l'altro.  
“Oh. Bene, insomma. Bene. E' proprio quello che pensavo di fare. Magari qualche particolare avrei preferito tenerlo per me, o mi sarebbe piaciuto organizzare meglio il discorso. Comunque, direi che è tutto.”  
Darsi alla fuga è una cosa assolutamente non da Pendragon.  
Del resto, lo stanzino è ancora chiuso a chiave.  
Questi due dettagli non impediscono ad Arthur di fare retro front, nel tentativo di buttare giù la porta con una spallata per scegliere la famosa opzione dell'ibernamento nel frigorifero fino all'anno successivo.  
Tuttavia, quando fa il primo passo verso il disonore, si sente come tirare all'amo: è Merlin, Merlin che gli ha preso la mano e non lo lascia, Merlin che non sembra disgustato o pieno di compatimento o altro, ma serio, più serio che mai, e la cosa quasi spaventerebbe Arthur, quasi lo spaventerebbe perché Merlin non è mai così serio; lo spaventerebbe se Merlin gli desse del tempo per pensare invece che tirarselo addosso con uno strattone, stringendogli le braccia sulla schiena per farlo aderire contro di lui, chiudendo gli occhi e dicendo sulle sue labbra, piano, piano piano: “un maschio e due femmine, voglio un maschio e due femmine. Va bene anche il cane”.  
E Arthur sospira e chiude la distanza e lo bacia, alla fine, lo bacia come nei vecchi film, tenendogli la testa (o meglio, potrebbe farlo se Merlin fosse più basso di lui e Arthur potesse svettarlo, stringendoselo addosso come qualcosa di prezioso. Si dà il caso che Merlin sia alto quanto lui, se non un centimetro in più; nonostante ciò, la parte dello stringere riesce lo stesso alla grande).  
La stanza gira come se Arthur fosse ancora sulla sedia girevole.  
Finalmente può confermare a se stesso che le labbra di Merlin non sono solo ridicolmente carine, ma anche perfette da succhiare, da accarezzare con la lingua, da mordere un po'.  
Arthur non ha mai fatto niente di lontanamente simile a fumare uno spinello, eppure decide in quell'esatto momento che baciare Merlin è la definizione stessa del sentirsi strafatti. Anzi, è anche meglio.  
Baciare Merlin è avere la testa leggera, un branco di farfalle nello stomaco che sbattono le ali ballando un valzer senza fine.  
Baciare Merlin è fare qualcosa che hai voglia di fare da tutta una vita, forse da tutte le tue vite passate messe insieme; mentre lo fai senti quel senso di completezza e di “vissero per sempre felici e contenti” che ti fa pensare alle fiabe che facevi finta di odiare, e che invece leggevi alla sera sotto le coperte, torcia in mano.  
Baciare Merlin è la cosa più soddisfacente, più dolce nella sua eccitazione, perché Arthur non sta baciando una persona, sta baciando Merlin. Il suo Merlin. Il ragazzo-renna, che apre la bocca per lui, e nel momento in cui Arthur lo accarezza leccandoci dentro, si squaglia sul suo torace con un microscopico singhiozzo soddisfatto.  
Oh, dio.  
Arthur si stacca con uno schiocco che risuona per tutto lo stanzino, subito rimpiangendo di aver bisogno di fare quella cosa che è comunemente definita respirare. Decide di restare con gli occhi chiusi ancora per un po', per conservare quel senso di estasi più a lungo possibile. Merlin è un respiro caldo e spezzato contro la sua guancia, è due mani che strizzano il suo maglione, è un naso freddo che gli sfiora l'orecchio.  
Quando Arthur apre di nuovo gli occhi, lo trova intento a fissarlo come perso in un altro universo.  
“Ho fatto male?” dice Arthur, perché davvero non sa cosa pensare, e tanto ha già detto un sacco di stronzate, una in più non fa differenza.  
Merlin, le palpebre semi abbassate, sbatte le ciglia due volte, scuote la testa facendo segno di sì, poi di no, poi allaccia i polsi intorno al collo di Arthur. “Non è un sogno, allora”, mormora, strofinando il lungo naso contro il suo, “non è un sogno, perché hai appena detto una stronzata, quindi vuol dire che tutto questo è estremamente vero e non me lo sto immaginando, dato che, almeno quando me lo immagino, evito di farti comportare come un idiota.” Appunto.  
“Merlin” dice Arthur, solo perché può, accarezzando tutta la lunghezza della sua colonna con una mano.  
Sta succedendo, sta succedendo davvero.  
Il risultato della dichiarazione più vergognosa e impacciata del secolo è un Merlin incastrato tra le sue braccia e, pare, un Merlin piuttosto contento di trovarcisi.  
Per lo meno è quello che dicono ad Arthur i baci umidi, lenti, affettuosi che riceve sugli zigomi, sugli occhi, sull'angolo della bocca dove Merlin appoggia le sue labbra come un ragazzino.  
“Il mio Arthur...il mio Arthur...” sussurra insensatamente, e Arthur sente le ginocchia cedergli (il che non sarebbe consigliabile, visto che è lui che sta sorreggendo in piedi entrambi, al momento).  
“Perché non mi hai mai detto niente?” brontola Merlin, passando al suo collo e, oh, sta facendo una cosa deliziosa proprio in quel punto lì.  
“Ah...non ti volevo perdere” scappa detto ad Arthur, al quale dovrebbe essere proibito parlare quando Merlin mette le labbra in una zona compresa tra il lobo del suo orecchio e la base del collo. O in una zona qualunque. “Siamo così diversi...non ti volevo perdere” ripete, perché al diavolo, a questo punto tanto vale essere chiari.  
“Quindi pensavi che non sarebbe potuta funzionare? Arthur, idiota? Quanto sei asino?” dice Merlin – ha iniziato ad esprimersi a domande. È il segnale che non sa se mettersi a ridere o a piangere, Arthur lo riconosce. “E' perché siamo così diversi che funzioniamo tanto bene.”  
“Mmmmh” è il commento più sensato che riesce a mettere insieme.  
Le labbra di Merlin si piegano all'insù contro la sua mandibola. “Siamo proprio perfetti; tu hai i capelli biondi e io neri,” e gli arruffa la frangia, “tu dai ordini e io li ignoro,” e sistema il viso sulla sua spalla, “io amo leggere e tu ami fare calcoli noiosi, io sono magro e tu...robusto. Lo vedono tutti quanto stiamo bene in coppia. Infatti abbiamo pure un fan club.”  
E' il turno di Arthur di accompagnare le parole alle coccole. Sinceramente, non vedeva l'ora.  
“Argomenti validi” dice, e, finalmente, si porta tra i denti una di quelle orecchie impossibili (facendo sobbalzare e rabbrividire Merlin). “Ma rispondi a questo, adesso: mi dici sempre che sono un coglione. E prima, nello studio, hai sottolineato con precisione quanto io sia sgradevole.”  
“Perché lo sei” dice Merlin, la voce monocorde. “Sei il mio coglione. Il mio principe degli orsi sgradevoli e privi di talento per la conversazione brillante. Mio, aaa-Arthur”, incespica poi, quando lui si dedica a succhiare un punto preciso appena sopra al colletto del terribile maglione.  
“Hai anche detto che non è possibile avere una relazione seria con me.”  
Arthur lo butta là con indifferenza, ma in realtà il commento aveva lasciato il segno, prima.  
“Non è possibile...per chiunque tranne che per me.”  
“Possessivo! Potrei avere una storia seria solo con te, quindi, eh?” scherza Arthur, senza aggiungere quanto la cosa gli faccia piacere. E quanto sia reciproca.  
Merlin si muove un po', adesso, a disagio. “Suppongo di essere diventato un...tipo geloso, va bene?”  
“Va più che bene. Va benissimo. Piega la testa di lato, Merlin, piega la testa...”  
“Arthur, hai una marea di difett...oooh, piano” dice, la voce ridotta a un filo, spostandogli la mano che si aggirava sul suo sedere per infilargli invece le dita in un passante dei jeans (Arthur non si lamenta, anche tenere arpionato Merlin per i pantaloni non è male; tanto, al sedere ci tornerà dopo). “Hai una marea di difetti. Ma non ti vorrei diverso, neanche di una virgola. Buona come frase da rimorchio, no?”  
“Abbastanza appagante. Avresti potuto usare qualcosa di simile prima, però.”  
L'altro si allontana di scatto, chiudendogli le mani a pungo contro il petto, e lo guarda come se l'avesse appena offeso in modo irreparabile.  
“Arthur?! Spero che tu mi stia prendendo in giro, perché io ti ho mandato un sacco di segnali. Sei tu che li hai ignorati apposta.”  
Arthur scuote la testa in un movimento lento, arricciando le labbra.  
Merlin segue il gesto, la confusione che si schiarisce in una comprensione scettica. “O, a questo punto, credo...tu non li avessi capiti?”  
Silenzio.  
Il sorrisetto furbo di Merlin trema, si allarga, si allunga fino a raggiungere gli occhi, e il ragazzo scoppia a ridere, scostando il viso.  
Arthur non sa se sia il caso di sentirsi più offeso o più cretino. Nel dubbio, nasconde il rossore furioso che gli ha colorato le guance seppellendo la testa sulla spalla di Merlin.  
Subito dopo lui glie la rialza, prendendogliela tra le mani. E se uno che ti guarda così, mangiandosi il sorriso, gli occhi umidi e brillanti, il volto rosa, se uno che ti guarda così non ti ama, allora l'amore non esiste in questo mondo.  
Arthur si sente abbastanza sicuro di poterlo pensare.  
Ed è una sicurezza che lo fa sentire tanto pieno e tanto felice, che poco ci manca che si metta a urlare.  
Merlin gli appoggia la fronte sulla sua, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici.  
Chiude gli occhi, una risata in un sospiro – forse sta pensando a qualcosa.  
“Per riuscire a parlare con te la prima volta me ne sono uscito chiedendoti se avevi da accendere” dice. “E non ho mai fumato una singola sigaretta in vita mia. Nella speranza di poterti rivedere, tornavo alla Camelot tutti i giorni, finché non ho capito che tu ci andavi ogni lunedì e venerdì. Così ho iniziato a farlo pure io.”  
Oh.  
Sarebbe il caso che Arthur sdrammatizzasse, adesso, prendendo un po' in giro Merlin con una battuta. Ma non gli riesce di dire un bel niente.  
Sapere questo retroscena sta facendo qualcosa di molto buffo al suo cuore.  
Ti amo.  
“Non ti basta come segnale? Prendi questo maglione...ho pensato che, se ti suggerivo di regalarmi qualcosa di tuo, avresti capito che volevo di più...insomma, chi è che ti chiede di regalargli un maglione tuo per Natale?”  
“E' un po' contorto come ragionamento, però.” Ti amo, ti amo.  
“Lo ammetto. A dire la verità l'avevo considerato, che non l'avresti afferrato. Ma ho pensato anche che magari mi riusciva di fartelo indossare per un po' prima di riprenderlo, così ci sarebbe rimasto il tuo profumo. Cavolo, questo è imbarazzante sul serio.” Merlin lo dice guardandosi le scarpe, spingendo contro la sua fronte come un gatto.  
Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.  
“Ma tu hai rovinato tutto mettendoti a ridere” fa all'improvviso, spostando una mano dal viso di Arthur per potergli pizzicare un fianco, “mi hai costretto a battere in ritirata e a riprendermi il maglione prima che mi facessi dire qualcosa di stupido. Ah, e c'è un'ancora un'altra prova!”  
Arthur ride. “Ancora una?”  
“Certo che sì, e questa è proprio palese. Prima, sul divano dello studio, quando mi sono praticamente strofinato addosso a te e ti ho detto che eri bollente – dio, Arthur, ti ho detto che eri bollente! Per essere più esplicito mancava solo che mi sbottonassi direttamente i pantaloni, o che sbottonassi i tuoi.”  
“A questo ci arriviamo a breve, se ti può consolare” dice Arthur, troppo tenero per suonare veramente seducente.  
Merlin scoppia in una risatina. “Sì, ovviamente mi consola parecchio, però ascolta, sono serio, accidenti. Tu te ne sei dovuto uscire per forza con un 'me lo dicono tutti che sono bollente, gne gne gne, sono Arthur Pendragon e ho il mondo intero ai miei piedi e posso avere chi voglio, perché mai dovrei volere te?', ed io non ci ho visto più, e...”  
“Non ho detto così.” Le mani di Arthur volano sul viso dell'altro, prendendolo a coppa. “Merlin, non ho detto affatto così. Ehi...”  
Merlin guarda dappertutto tranne che verso di lui. Per la prima volta sembra veramente a disagio.  
“Pensavo che non mi volessi” dice alle mensole alla sua destra. “Anche se continuavo a sperare di avere una possibilità, infondo l'ho sempre pensato.”  
“Guardami, Merlin. Guardami.” Arthur non lo chiede; lo ordina. “Questo è stupido, capito? Vince il premio come cosa più stupida della giornata, e dopo quello che è stato detto fin'ora, direi che è un'onorificenza piuttosto grossa.”  
Merlin arriccia il naso con poca convinzione, però torna a guardarlo. “Con tutto quel tuo dire che una persona non è mai di nessuno...credevo che fosse un modo per suggerirmi di non sperarci troppo.”  
Arthur allora lo blocca con un braccio attorno al collo e gli arruffa i capelli, cercando di infondere nel vigore del gesto tutto quello che non riesce a esprimere. Dato che la giornata è stata istruttiva, però, e che ha imparato che certe questioni vanno affrontate a parole, aggiunge:  
“Tu non mi ascolti mai e io dico tante stronzate, proprio la stupidaggine che le persone non sono di nessuno hai dovuto prendere per vera?”  
L'indipendenza è una cosa; il nascondersi dietro a un luogo comune per paura di affrontare i tuoi sentimenti è un'altra.  
Sentirlo dire dalla sua stessa voce rende tutto estremamente chiaro, ed è un po' stupido che Arthur non sia riuscito a realizzarlo prima.  
Merlin gli sposta le mani dai capelli per sistemargliele di nuovo tutte e due intorno ai passanti dei suoi jeans (oh, abbiamo trovato un punto debole. Arthur ci si potrebbe abituare, a questa naturalezza nel toccarsi).  
“Già, avrei dovuto ricordarmelo, che per te suggerire doppi sensi nelle frasi è troppo complicato” dice Merlin, più tranquillo. “Ma credevo di non piacerti abbastanza. Sul serio.”  
Qua ci vuole un bacio sulla fronte. Arthur rimedia subito. “Poi il coglione sarei io. Da dove viene questa insicurezza?”  
“Con te divento l'uomo più insicuro sulla faccia della Terra.” Merlin lo dice in fretta, come fosse un'ovvietà.  
Arthur lo capisce. Non avrebbe saputo dire di meglio per se stesso.    
L'ennesimo silenzio della giornata è, sta volta, una coperta calda e rassicurante che si posa tra i due. E' carico di non detti appesi alle labbra, messaggi scritti in un codice segreto che solo loro potrebbero decifrare. Lo fanno con un bacio. E un altro. E un altro.  
Uno innocente, uno dolce, uno esigente.  
Mi dispiace, va bene, ti voglio.  
Che cosa strana, il sentirsi completamente capito. Dalla persona che volevi ti capisse, ma che tu non capivi e che forse, forse in parte non capirai mai del tutto, ma è proprio lì che sta il bello.  
“Mpfh.” Arthur ride, prendendosi in giro da solo per i suoi contorti processi mentali.  
“Che c'è, adesso? Se non è niente di importante, torna al tuo lavoro” lo ammonisce la voce graffiata di Merlin.  
Arthur lo guarda; ha le pupille dilatate e la bocca un po' gonfia, e la pelle intorno agli zigomi ci metterà una vita per tornare della sua tonalità originale. I capelli neri sono un disastro, sparati ovunque, le corna da renna mezze sfilate.  
“Cosa devo fare con te?” domanda Arthur, aspettando sul serio di ricevere una risposta.  
Ha bisogno di sapere cosa pensa Merlin. Ha bisogno di sentire cosa Merlin vuole, di sentirlo dire da lui, perché ancora tutto sembra vagamente surreale.  
Merlin gli passa le braccia intorno al collo, stringendolo finché i loro corpi non vanno a formare un'unica linea. “Tienimi con te. E non mi lasciare mai.”  
“Ok” minimizza, il cuore rimbomba e pulsa in ogni vena, in ogni cellula, “suppongo di dover suggerire a mio padre la possibilità di aprire una filiale in Norvegia, allora.”  
Tutto sembra improvvisamente più facile. Arthur è consapevole che, nella realtà delle cose, non lo sia affatto. Eppure è così bello potersi sentire coraggiosi soltanto perché si è in due.  
“Ehm, a proposito” tentenna Merlin,“la Norvegia, sì, ehm...direi che stavo un pochino, tipo, scappando da te?”  
Arthur s'irrigidisce, la mano che accarezza la nuca di Merlin si ferma.  
“L'idea non è male, davvero, ma non ci ho propriamente...pensato sul serio. Cioè. Sì e no. Ah, insomma, ci sono un sacco di ottime scuole per traduttori pure qua in Inghilterra, e del resto, non è ancora detto che io debba proprio andare in quella direzione, ma riflettendoci –”  
“Merlin.”  
“Oh, e va bene. Era la mia ultima scelta, ok? Avevo pensato di dirti tutto durante queste vacanze, e se avessi avuto la conferma che non c'era proprio nulla da fare con te, allora sarei partito appena dopo la laurea.”  
Arthur ingoia un indefinito quantitativo d'aria, combattendo la sensazione che i suoi polmoni non stiano adempiendo al loro dovere.  
Stava davvero perdendo Merlin, a causa delle incertezze reciproche; questo lo colpisce come un pugno in faccia.  
E lui che temeva l'avrebbe perso nell'esatto momento in cui avesse aperto bocca.  
Invece era proprio il restare a bocca chiusa che stava allontanando da lui il suo ragazzo-renna.  
Dio, gli serve un attimo per riprendersi.  
“Io...lo so che sarebbe stato molto stupido” continua intanto Merlin, le parole soffocate contro la spalla di Arthur, “insomma, scappare in quel modo. Ma non ce la facevo più, Arthur, stavo male, ed è strano dirlo così, perché è il modo in cui stavano le cose fino a pochi minuti fa, giuro che...oddio. Ero così convinto che...be', non sarei riuscito a rimanere qui sapendo che c'eri tu e che io non avrei mai potuto...averti...Arthur?”  
Merlin è talmente preoccupato, talmente piccolo tra le sue braccia, e Arthur pensa che sia proprio una di quelle situazioni in cui aveva immaginato di stampargli un bacio sulla tempia per tirarlo su di morale.  
C'è una cosa, però, che occupa attualmente il novanta percento del suo cervello e che gli impedisce di mettere insieme altri pensieri, tranne uno specifico...  
“Cristo, Merlin, mi hai fatto prendere un infarto con la storia del partire!” butta fuori gridando, le dita affondate nel maglione di Space Invaders.  
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace” si scusa in fretta Merlin, lasciandogli una scia di baci sulla mandibola. “Sei sollevato, adesso?”  
“Cazzo, sì!” e lo bacia di nuovo, goffamente e con troppo entusiasmo.  
Merlin non se ne lamenta; invece ride nel bacio. “Mmmmh...ho ancora intenzione di andare a visitare la Norvegia, in futuro. E' un posto interessante. Ma ti trascinerò con me, sappilo” dice, staccandosi a tratti dalla lingua di Arthur.  
“M-Merlin, ah...non ci verrò.”  
Paesi freddi? Più freddi del suo? No, grazie.  
“Oh, sì che lo farai”, morsetto vendicativo sul labbro inferiore, seguito da leccata guaritrice. “Ti porterò con me ovunque andrò.”  
Facile. Così facile che Arthur mugugna affettuosamente contro la bocca di Merlin, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sarebbe questa la risoluzione?” dice, alzando il mento.  
Merlin gli gratta i capelli alla base del collo, incoraggiandolo come un adolescente impaziente. “La risoluzione per cosa?”  
“Per il nostro futuro.” Arthur sventa un attacco languido al suo collo, anche se a malincuore, respingendo l'altro con un indice sulla fronte. “Ti rendi conto che è impossibile trovare un punto d'incontro con te, vero?”  
Si tratta di più che di partire insieme in vacanza ogni tanto. Merlin studia lingue, possibilmente vuole diventare un traduttore, almeno questa è la sua idea cinque giorni alla settimana; Arthur invece ha l'azienda di suo padre sulle sue spalle, con sede a Londra. Punto.  
“Awwh, pensi a un futuro con me?” lo punzecchia Merlin, che o sta evitando l'argomento, o lo ritiene molto meno problematico di quanto faccia Arthur.  
“E' solo che mi piace programmare.” Bugia spudorata.  
Merlin allora gli strizza le guance con due dita, facendogli piegare la bocca all'infuori. “Uuuh, mi fai infuriare” dice, ma l'inflessione zuccherosa nella frase lo tradisce miseramente. “Senti cosa faremo, principe delle teste di legno: non cercheremo nessun punto d'incontro. Francamente, è piuttosto difficile anche per me ragionare con te quelle rare volte in cui non mi riesce di portarti dalla mia parte.”  
“Rare?” dice lui, oltraggiato. “Merlin, non stai dicendo una cosa molto realis...”  
“Niente compromessi, niente scendere a patti” gli parla sopra, facendo scivolare appena appena una gamba in mezzo alle sue (e questo è barare, però, ed è ovvio che lo sa anche lui). “Vienimi addosso e basta.”  
Arthur a questo punto non è più molto lucido. Sull'argomento dovranno tornarci, ed è sicuro che lo faranno, molte, molte, molte volte.  
Ma non adesso.  
“Senti, Arthur, io non lo posso prevedere, che cosa succederà” soffia Merlin, intrecciando le dita dietro la sua schiena. “So solo che prima di conoscerti, ogni volta che partivo mi mancava un vero motivo per tornare a casa; e so che invece, adesso, il pensiero di starti lontano per troppo tempo è...straziante.”  
Oddio.  
Se Arthur avesse in tasca, per qualche motivo, un anello di cipolla o un rotolino di scotch o un oggetto circolare qualunque, chiederebbe a Merlin di sposarlo, qui e ora.  
Questo ragazzo lo rende completamente folle. L'ha contagiato con la sua follia, oppure Arthur è sempre stato folle, e Merlin gli ha solo dato una mano a ricordarselo. E' in questo modo che Merlin fa: prende le cose sepolte nel suo cuore, le restaura e le porta a nuova vita.  
E forse, alla fine del libro, finiranno con lo scontrarsi per davvero, generando un esplosione nucleare che lascerà ferite inguaribili su entrambi.  
Ma come fa a non provarci, a non vedere cosa succederà?  
Arthur ha sempre pensato che avrebbe finito col restare indietro rispetto a Merlin; adesso viene fuori che Merlin non ha nessuna intenzione di andare avanti senza di lui.  
Non è un certezza assoluta...ma è qualcosa che ci va decisamente vicino.  
Arthur ama le sicurezza costanti, sì.  
Però ama di più Merlin.  
E, per una volta, sente che suo padre ha avuto ragione al cento per cento almeno su una cosa: lui non è in grado di immaginare di avere accanto nessun altro, se non Merlin.  
“Sei diabetico” dice in conclusione Arthur. Per niente brillante, vero; ma ha la netta sensazione che Merlin abbia capito cosa lui voglia dire. “D'ora in poi sarai il Signor Diabetico.”  
“Parla il Signor Due, Massimo Tre Anni di Convivenza” lo prende in giro lui, pizzicandogli il naso.  
“Merlin! Sei un idiota” avvampa Arthur, ricordando il monologo stile Love Actually di prima (di sicuro non glielo farà mai dimenticare).  
“Lo sei anche tu.”  
“Va bene, siamo entrambi idioti. Oh...santo cielo, Merlin, ti rendi conto di cosa significa questo?”  
“No...ma dì 'santo cielo' un'altra volta e passiamo direttamente alla parte dello sbottonarsi i pantaloni. Ti ho mai detto cosa mi fa, sentirti parlare in quel modo?”  
La voce di Merlin diventa basta e carica di sottintesi, ed ecco che muove quella gamba tra le sue, e oh – chi cavolo gli ha insegnato a flirtare così, non si supponeva incapace di flirtare come Arthur?  
“Mmmh, no – sì...Merlin, dicevo che questo significa che gli altri avevano ragione, quando dicevano che siamo due idioti.”  
“Vero. Ma a Morgana non lo facciamo sapere, che ha ragione, eh? Altrimenti non ci darà pace fino alla fine dei nostri giorni” fa l'altro, strofinandogli le braccia. “Ah, a proposito, vuoi sapere cosa mi ha regalato, prima? Sì? Una cosa da parte di tutto il Merthur FC. Ti dico solo che è un libro che potrebbe piacere anche a te. Ci sono un sacco di descrizioni divertenti...e qualche figura...di qualche posizione...”  
Ah, cara sorellina.  
“Sembra che sia utile, dopotutto, avere un fan club personale” sogghigna Arthur, e, decidendo che è il momento di tornare all'azione, infila una mano sotto il maglione di Merlin. Gli alieni invasori non  se la prenderanno.  
“Mia – uuh, come fai ad avere le mani così calde? Mia madre andrà fuori di testa. È da una vita che mi tartassa dicendomi di portarle a casa per Natale la mia persona speciale”, (era destino! E' sempre stato destino.) “Non vorrei che tu ti montassi ulteriormente la testa, ma devo informarti prima che lo faccia lei: ha visto le tue foto che hanno postato su Facebook, e ha detto che sei un ottimo partito.”  
“Mh-mh. Sempre parlando di genitori, mio padre ti vuole conoscere. E se vuoi mostrare qualche nuova foto a tua madre, la mia sorellastra ce ne sta facendo alcune. Proprio in questo esatto momento.”  
Merlin fa un verso interrogativo, sposandosi per guardare oltre la spalla di Arthur una serie di teste che spiano dalla porta semi aperta del guardaroba.  
“Come fai a saperlo sempre?” si lamenta Morgana, senza smettere di fare foto. “Potremmo accendere la luce, già che ci siamo? Altrimenti venite male. In controluce Merlin sembra un vampiro.”  
“Ooh, una storia d'amore di vampiri,” si anima Leon, “questo è materiale serio. Potremmo usarlo per ricattarli almeno per dieci anni a venire, ve ne rendete conto?”  
“Permesso, fate vedere anche a me” dice Percy, gentile, e per risolvere il problema spalanca del tutto la porta. “Ora sì che si ragiona. Elena, vieni davanti, così vedi anche tu.”  
“Dove, dove, dove? Oh. Mio. Dio. Ohmiodio. E'...è la cosa più meravigliosa del mondo. Guarda come si stringono, che carini” squittisce Elena, portandosi le mani alla bocca. “Oh, sto per mettermi a piangere, lo sento. Questo sì che è vero Merthur, Merthur natalizio. Adesso le ho viste tutte, posso morire in pace.”  
“Hai bisogno di un fazzoletto, Ellie?” si preoccupa Lance, galante. “Amore, passale un fazzoletto.”  
“Ecco, tieni, Ellie. Ne servirà uno anche a me, credo.”  
Gwaine, ovviamente, scoppia a ridere, rumoroso e allegro e di certo non del tutto sobrio. “Ma un altro bacio per il pubblico, no? Ci siamo dati tanto da fare, vogliamo godere per bene del risultato!”  
“Per una volta concordo con Gwaine” interviene Morgana, premendo l'interruttore della luce. “Avanti, giratevi di qua, voi due. Questa voglio incorniciarla.”  
Merlin torna a guardare Arthur, allora. Sorride soddisfatto, richiudendogli le braccia intorno al collo, poi piega la testa di lato. Sembra pensieroso.  
Che cosa gli sarà venuto in mente?  
Arthur non può saperlo; sa che cosa sta venendo in mente a lui, però: libri di fiabe e dinastie da fantasia, leoni e bambini tristi, bigliettini durante l'ora di matematica, torte al cioccolato e cuori spezzati, vigilie a Villa Pendragon e persone, tutte adorabili ma nessuna davvero sua; poi, crostate di lamponi, ombrelli, mani fredde e scaldamani e pelle irragionevolmente calda senza bisogno di scaldamani, brividi di solitudine nella pioggia che poi diventano brividi e basta, stivali gialli, nasi rossi e maglioni discutibili e tutto, tutto questo si scioglie in un paio di occhi azzurrissimi che lo guardano, amandolo e prendendolo in giro un po'.  
E' un bacio molto lungo che fa pensare ad Arthur, “ah, eccolo qua...è lui, ed è qui. Ci siamo fatti aspettare, ma ne è valsa la pena”.  
In sottofondo si levano fischi e applausi; qualcuno si è pure messo a saltare – stanno facendo la ola? Arthur dovrà ricordarsi di ringraziarli tutti come si deve, più tardi. O di far avere a ognuno di loro quel famoso premio alla carriera.  
“Il mio lato migliore è il sinistro, Morgana” dice a un certo punto Merlin, probabilmente dopo un milione di anni. “Ci hai presi bene? O la rifacciamo? Possiamo anche rimetterci in posa.” La sua voce si smorza gradualmente, fino a perdersi in un sussurro che ha il nome di Arthur scritto sopra. “Non c'è nessun problema, qui. Non è vero?”  
“Nessun problema, no.”  
E tanti auguri di buon Natale, Arthur Pendragon.  
  
  
  
                                                  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo, sulla bacheca della pagina del Merthur FC, la foto di Merlin e Arthur (stretti in un bacio mozzafiato, le corna da renna mezze sfilate dalla testa di Merlin) riceve un quantitativo sorprendente di “mi piace”.  
Il commento di Merlin è quello che ottiene più pollici all'insù.  
“Se non fosse stato per voi” scrive, “io avrei passato il 25 dicembre insieme a un gruppo di signore di mezza età, e non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco, ma la vecchia Bessie mi avrebbe probabilmente molestato. Inoltre, se non foste intervenuti, Arthur avrebbe ancora avuto le palle blu. Quindi vi voglio più bene di prima. Anche Arthur ha apprezzato il libro, ma ancora di più tutto il supporto che ci avete dato. Non sarà lui che ve lo ripeterà, lo sapete. Ma sapete anche che siete stati favolosi, e che è quello che pensiamo entrambi. Avete salvato il nostro Natale”.  
  
La prima persona a commentare è Hunith, che scrive: “Sono tanto contenta per te, tesoro della mamma! Era ora che riuscissi ad accalappiare il tuo Arthur. Quand'è che lo porti a casa per farmelo conoscere? Bessie comunque è una brava signora rispettabile. E spero che il libro di cui parli non sia pieno di cosacce.”  
  
Elena scrive: “Evviva! Vogliamo prove visive con le applicazioni pratiche del libro, però. E temo che sia proprio sulle cosacce, signora Emrys. Ma non si preoccupi, non è niente di pericoloso se ci si ricorda di fare attenzione e se magari si fa prima un po' di stretching.”  
  
Gwaine commenta sotto: “Tesoro, che cosa ti ho fatto...ho creato un mostro. Merlin, se sei contento tu di essere riuscito a mettere le mani addosso a Arthur, siamo contenti tutti. Ignori Elena, signora Emrys. Si parlava di un libro di fotografie. Fotografie, sì.”  
  
“Missione compiuta!” scrive Leon, sorvolando saggiamente sulla questione del tipo di foto presenti nel libro. “Dato il successo dell'operazione, dovremo fondare anche il gwaelena fan club?”  
  
Gwen commenta: “Oh, loro non hanno bisogno d'aiuto. Merlin e Arthur erano un caso disperato, ma sono felice che alla fine sia andato tutto per il meglio. Merthur power  <3”  
  
Lance aggiunge: “Hai proprio ragione, amore mio. Tanti auguri ai nostri Merlin e Arthur!”  
  
Dopo cinque secondi, Percy scrive: “Siete disgustosi, Lance e Gwen. Bel lavoro invece per Merlin e Arthur. Era ora!”  
  
Morgana, che vuole sempre l'ultima parola, fa per chiudere il capitolo: “Adesso sì che sei un vero Pendragon, fratellino. E ora tutti a lavarsi i denti, o ci verrà una carie per il troppo zucchero.”  
  
Ma, inaspettatamente, un ulteriore messaggio viene postato.  
Da parte di Uther Pendragon.  
“Allora dall'anno prossimo anche Morgana dovrà portare a casa la sua persona speciale.”  
  
“Papà, non iniziare (oh, buon dio)”.  
  
“Io vengo tutti gli anni, signor Pendragon.”  
  
“Leon, non ti ci mettere anche tu o non te la farò più passare liscia quando mi palperai il sedere, anche se sarai ubriaco.”  
  
“Arthur dice che Morgana parla come se desse per scontato che Leon le palperà ancora il sedere. Dice che in fondo Leon è un ottimo partito e che Morgana dovrebbe smetterla di tirarsela, tanto nessuno le crede. (Mamma, io e Arthur veniamo a Ealdor la settimana prossima.)”  
  
“Merlin, non eri tenuto a rispondere. Anzi, tu e il mio caro fratellastro siete gli ultimi che hanno il diritto di parlare. Dovreste solo vergognarvi. Cancello questa pagina immediatamente.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Fine**_

**Author's Note:**

> Il maglione natalizio stile Space Invaders esiste! (ride) Proprio mentre stavo finendo di scrivere questa fiction, è saltata fuori una foto del nostro Colin che lo indossava. Mi ha seriamente svoltato la giornata xD e dato che si adattava benissimo a questo Merlin, non ho potuto fare a meno di inserirlo nella storia.


End file.
